


Volume 2: The Discovery of New Treasures [Sophomore Year]

by samplam



Series: Time STOP! : Wildfire High School [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asian, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Begging, Bondage, Cafetería, Can't Cum, Classroom, Classroom Sex, Cock Rings, Dildos, Edgeplay, Freeze Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Hospital, Invisibility, Korean Spa, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Moving Without Control, Rough Sex, See-Through Clothes, Sports, Stay Hard, Suits, Swimming Pool, Time Freeze, Time Stop, Virtual Reality, Wrestling, beach, fleshlight, hallway, powers, stop time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samplam/pseuds/samplam
Summary: Now on the second year of his high school journey, Sam must not only find ways to pass his classes but must also find new ways to mess with his favorite friends.





	1. New Year, Old Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Volume 2! MAKE SURE to read Volume 1 (My Only Chance) before reading this because if you don't, a lot won't make sense. I have a lot of new locations and scenarios planned, so hope you guys are as excited as I am! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this new story!

“Here we fucking are again.”

“Language, young man.”

It was Samuel Lee’s first day as a sophomore at Wildfire High School. Sure, he liked the school but come on, who  _ truly  _ liked school? His mom was driving Sam to the entrance when they arrived at the huge, open doors, kids piling in.

Sam hesitated before going in, “Do I have to go to school?”

“Well,” Mom replied, “unless you want your life to end right here, right now, I suggest you be in school and out of this car.”

Groaning, Sam opened the car door and headed for the school, closing the door behind him. He waved to all his friends when Taketo jumped him from behind, “HEY SAM!”

Sam screamed and slapped Taketo’s shoulder, “Actually fuck you. And on the first day of school? Give me a break.”

Taketo chuckled, “I will scare you  _ everyday  _ if I have to.”

Wildfire was separated into four main buildings: the M&S building, the E&H building, the EC building, and the cafeteria. The M&S building had math and science classes, the E&H building had english and history classes, the EC building had extracurriculars and any other class, and the cafeteria was the cafeteria. There was also an office, auditorium, and park.

The two new sophomores’ first class was Health, which was in the EC building. They had Mrs. Shawver, who was known to be either  _ really  _ nice or  _ really  _ mean; depended on the day. But Sam loved Shawver since she was the leader of the Lifestyles Club, so he was happy.

“Why are you even taking Health, Sam?” Taketo asked, “It’s not even a required class.”

“Well it  _ is  _ required for Medical Careers, which I’m going to take next year,” Sam answered, “Why are  _ you  _ doing Health?”

“Um... I had an empty slot in my schedule so I just chose the easiest class.”

Sam nodded as the two went up to Room 493, which was on Floor 4. The two went up the elevator since the staircase was  _ filled  _ with kids, but they knew a secret passage, so they went in there. Elevator music started playing as Sam took out his phone. He smirked and opened the  _ Freeze Time!  _ app on his phone for the first time as a sophomore. He froze time, causing the elevator to stop and Taketo to freeze in his tracks.

The sophomore smirked as he took off his backpack and slid Taketo’s backpack as well. Sam made sure _ Conscious Mode  _ was on before he started to run his hands up and down Taketo’s shirt and pants. He saw a twitch from Taketo’s loose gym shorts and began to take Taketo’s clothes off.

  
He first took Taketo’s shirt off, revealing a defined six-pack. He then slid Taketo’s shorts down, revealing a pair of brief boxers, clearly showing the outline of Taketo’s cock. Sam took the boxers off, revealing a semi-hard 5-inch cock.

He started to suck it, causing it to grow to its full 6.5-inch length. Pre-cum was starting to leak from the head so Sam started to suck harder, making slobbering noises that probably would be heard from across the campus if time wasn’t frozen. Sam was pushing Taketo’s body in rhythm with his sucks: whenever he went down the cock, he pushed the body towards Sam’s mouth with his hands.

After a while, Taketo shot his massive, sticky load into Sam’s mouth, still aching from the party a few nights before. Sam swallowed the milk, sliding the shorts and shirt back on, covering his perfect torso.

Sam took out his phone back out his pocket and resumed time. The first thing that happened was Taketo’s body jerking as he experienced 5 minutes of intense blowjob and cumming all at once, “You OK, Taketo?” I asked, pretending to be concerned.

Taketo nodded vigorously, “I must still be shaken up after the party…”

“Sorry again about that, I don’t know what happened that night,” Sam lied.

“It’s OK, it’s not your fault.”

The elevator dinged as the door opened to the fourth floor and the two sped out of the elevator to their classroom, almost running late. They ran into the door as the bell rang and Mrs. Shawver looked to see the panting boys, “Just in time! Take the seats in the back.”

The boys nodded and walked to their desks, legs numb from running. Their desks were (conveniently) placed at the  _ very  _ back and next to each other.

“Now! I am Mrs. Shawver and welcome to Health. If you’re not in the correct class, I’ll see your way out of this class.” Mrs. Shawver looked around, seeing no one was standing up, and nodded, “Awesome. Now, let me introduce myself before we go onto anything else…”

Sam zoned out as he looked over to a sweating Taketo; after all, he did sweat literally every 5 seconds. He looked down to his crotch area and saw that Taketo was hard again. Sam started to think of how funny it would look if Taketo was naked when he was running down the hallway; cock bouncing up and down and side to side. The thought got Sam raging hard.

“Okay, awesome. Now I bet most of you are stressed today. First day of school, the first day of  _ high  _ school for some of you, the thought can stress you out. So, what I want you guys to do with me is close your eyes and breathe.”

Sam looked over to Taketo, frowning as the teacher ordered, “Sam! Taketo! Close your eyes,”

The boys immediately closed their eyes, flustered, as the teacher said to breathe in and out. Sam slightly opened his eyes, seeing just enough to freeze time. He stood up, stretching his arms and legs before looking to his right at Taketo. If time wasn’t frozen right now, he would look as if he was peacefully sleeping in his desk.

The Korean then slid Taketo’s shorts down, but only a little. They weren’t on the floor, but they were down enough to see Taketo’s thick, hard cock. Sam pulled Taketo’s chair back away from the desk so that he could start sucking on the dick. He went in slowly but then quickened his pack rapidly before popping the cock out of his mouth.

Sam took out his phone and turned on  _ Unconscious Mode _ , chuckling as he knew what was going to happen when he resumed time. He put the member back into his slobbering mouth, moving his head up and down as he jerked himself off at the same time. He might as well shoot his load now.

He went on and on, sucking and slurping the pre-cum and spit that was dripping from his mouth onto the cock until he shot his load onto the floor. Sure, he could just leave it there and humiliate Taketo even more, but Sam wasn’t  _ that  _ mean. He wiped it up with a tissue and tossed it in the garbage bin before going back to his back-seat.

He took out his phone again and resumed time, immediately closing his eyes. He heard a grunt from his right, so he slightly opened his eyes. He saw Taketo in the process of shooting  _ his  _ load all over his white shirt (how ironic), causing him to open his eyes. His eyes went wide as he realized what he did. He quickly lifted his pants back on, cock going soft as he closed his eyes again, flustered.

“Okay, eyes open! Hope you guys feel at least a  _ little  _ calmer,” Mrs. Shawver said, quietly, “Let’s get onto our first lesson, shall we?”

~ ~ ~

After the fifty minutes of learning about nutrition, Sam had AP Calculus, so he had to go all the way to the M&S building, which took a long time to walk to. He plugged his earbuds in and started to listen to music when he felt a sharp push from his back. He was about to punch the guy who pushed him when he saw Danny, laughing, “Dude, the look on your face!”

Sam scoffed, “Fuck off, Danny.”

Danny continued to laugh, nevertheless, “Nah, it’s much more fun when I scare ya.”

“Dude,” Sam said, suspicious, “do you have a cult with Taketo? You both scared me today. I’m scared.”

Danny chuckled, “Nah, you just get scared easily so we take advantage of that.”

Sam rolled his eyes, making a mental innuendo of the phrase “take advantage” before taking out his phone. He went to the time freezing app and quickly froze time before Danny could see what he was doing on his phone. Sam smiled and took off his heavy backpack and made a big  _ thud  _ on the floor.

He stood in front of Danny, who was yet again wearing skinny jeans. He was also wearing a T-shirt, exposing his smooth, pale arms to the whole world -- mainly Sam, but still. He slid Danny’s backpack off, grunting at the surprising weight as he threw it on the floor next to his own. Sam adjusted Danny’s position to make him look less weird, since his hands were on his backpack’s straps.

Sam first lifted Danny’s T-shirt off, revealing his slick six-pack, lightly dripping with sweat. After all, it was over 90 degrees and the school didn’t care enough to blast the air-conditioner. Sam started to lick the exposed torso, frequently getting the taste of salt from the sweat and just Danny’s taste in general.

He then went back up and stared into Danny’s eyes. Sam never really got the chance of truly looking into Danny -- seeing his dark brown, mystic, beautiful eyes. He next started to kiss Danny, forcing his tongue into Danny’s mouth,  _ truly  _ tasting him at this point. To Sam’s surprise, Danny didn’t  _ really  _ taste good; he didn’t taste like anything at all! But Sam shrugged it off -- kissing Danny was enough for him at the moment.

Sam got his deal of kissing and slurping before going down to his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped Danny’s jeans, slowly pulling them down to the floor, unveiling his boxer briefs. It showed the unique outline of Danny’s massive cock and Sam couldn’t wait any longer. He quickly slid the briefs off, displaying the soft 5-inch member.

He turned on  _ Conscious Mode  _ before starting to flick the head with his tongue, smiling at how the cock just bobbed up and down until it was rock hard, pointing up at a 45 degree angle. Pre-cum started dripping from the tip as Sam went under the cock to the balls, sucking on the skin before going back up. He started sucking the real deal this time -- the 7.5 inch dick. His whole mouth couldn’t envelop the entire member, so he started to jack the lower part of the dick with his hand.

After an intense 2 minutes of moaning and slurping, Danny cummed into Sam’s mouth, shooting into the back of his throat, causing Sam to temporarily choke. Sam cleared his throat before taking off  _ his  _ shorts. His cock was begging for release, throbbing with every second. He was going to just simply jack off, but that wasn’t fun. Sam smirked as he went behind Danny and made him lean forward just a bit.

Sam inspected Danny’s ass -- it was plump and round, textbook. Sam kneeled down and eyed the tight hole, wet from sweat. He slowly put in his index finger, widening the entrance as he felt Danny get wetter and wetter from every touch. He slipped his finger back out and positioned his dick right in front of the now-expanded hole.

He slowly inserted his cock into Danny’s ass, moaning at the immense feeling of pleasure as he already felt Danny tighten around his member. Sam thrust in and out of the ass slowly before quickening his pace, his skin slapping against the ass cheeks. He went faster and deeper before cumming for a second time -- but not on the floor, into Danny’s ass. He slowed his pace before exiting the hole, wiping the cum off with Danny’s shirt before pulling his pants back up. He walked in front of Danny and saw that he was hard again -- which made sense since Sam was literally ramming into his ass. Sam fingered the tip before putting Danny’s clothes back on, making sure the boner’s outline was obvious, and put both backpacks on (yet again, grunting at the heavy weight).

Sam pulled his phone back out and resumed time, continuing to walk just like he was before he froze time. He looked back and saw Danny freeze in his tracks, his cock making a wet patch in his jeans. “What’s up?” Sam asked.

Danny shook his head and covered the patch with his hands, “Nothing, I gotta go to the bathroom. I’ll see you at lunch!” and ran off.

“Okay, bye!” Sam called back as Danny disappeared in the crowd.

  
Sam looked forward and put his earbuds back in, smiling,  _ This is going to be a crazy year. _


	2. The Tissues

After AP Calc ended came AP Biology, which was actually really fun. Sam had a bunch of friends in that class so that class was definitely one of his favorites already. After AP Bio came English 10. Sam wasn’t the  _ biggest _ fan of english but he was good enough at it to get an A in the class. He also had some friends in the class so that went pretty smoothly.

At this point, Sam was starving. Lucky for him, however, lunch was right after English, but since his teacher held the class back because they were “uncooperative,” Sam got out late. He ran to the cafeteria, panting when he got to the line, which was long as always. Heck, there were more than 10,000 kids eating food at once in the same building.

Sam walked to the back of the line, plugged in his earbuds, and went on his phone, watching  _ Stranger Things  _ on Netflix before being abruptly interrupted by someone behind. He looked around and saw Dylan Cai, smiling, “Hi, Sam!”

Sam smiled back, “Hey, Dylan,” Dylan was always so loud and cheerful, “you got out late too?”

Dylan nodded, “Yeah, my teacher’s a dick.”

Sam shrugged, “Hmph. Do you know what’s on the menu today?”

“I think it’s just pizza today.”

“Better than nothing.”

Dylan smirked and went on his phone to play  _ Hearthstone  _ for the billionth time this week. Sam rolled his eyes and also took out his phone, not to play games, but to play with Dylan. He froze time and made sure  _ Conscious Mode  _ was on before turning around to the now-frozen Dylan. Sam smiled and put his hand on Dylan’s soft cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

Dylan had a lot of baby fat -- enough that whenever he pouted, it looked like he was 3 years old. Sam liked that cuteness; he  _ loved  _ it. He would blush whenever Dylan acted cute or smiled in an awkward way. And whenever Dylan asked why Sam was blushing, he would wave it off and make a stupid excuse.

Sam always wanted to confess his feelings to Dylan, but he never gained the courage to do so. He was scared of what would happen -- Dylan would say no, Dylan tells everyone; Sam would think of every single negative outcome. He got used to acting straight, after all, it’s all he did for five years when he found out in 6th grade that he loved Robert Downey Jr.

But that was beside the point, Sam waved his thoughts away and started to strip Dylan down. Dylan didn’t have his backpack on, so he went straight for Dylan’s T-shirt. He could see Dylan’s hard nipples through the slightly-transparent shirt, making cute little bumps. Sam smiled and fingered them through the fabric, seeing Dylan’s cock twitch below him.

Sam smiled and took off the shirt, exposing Dylan’s torso. He started to suck Dylan’s left nipple, rubbing the other nipple with his finger. After a while, he reeled back and kneeled down on the hard floor. He could see the obvious outline Dylan’s boner was making through his thin shorts. Sam took his fist and pressed it against Dylan’s cock, causing him to almost fall but Sam caught him in time. 

At this point, there was a small wet circle on Dylan’s crotch area, so Sam decided it was time. He pulled the shorts down in one swift motion, causing the 6-inch cock to bounce up and down before coming to a complete stop. Sam wrapped his hand around the member, stroking it up and down, causing pre-cum to drip from the head. He took his other hand and put a finger in Dylan’s tight ass, squeezing it in as far as he could.

Sam then opened his mouth and started to suck on the dick, spinning it in his mouth with his tongue. He was still fingering Dylan’s hole when he suddenly cummed into Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed the milk and stood back up. He put Dylan’s clothes back on before turning back forward and resuming time.

He heard a grunt from behind and swiveled around to see a panting Dylan. He was crouching down, hands on his thighs as he gasped for air, “Dylan, you good?” Sam asked, putting his hand on Dylan’s shoulder.

Dylan quickly nodded, “Yeah, I just got a weird feeling.”

Sam scrunched his eyebrows, but nodded, looking back forward. After about 10 minutes, he and Dylan both got their food and sat down at their usual table. He saw Danny and Ryan, already eating their food, and one other kid that looked new to Sam, “Hey guys!” Sam waved to the pair.

The two looked up, already almost finishing their meals, “Why’re you guys so late?” Danny asked, patting his mouth with a tissue.

Sam shrugged, “Our teachers let us out late,” he looked to the new kid, “Who’s this?”

“Ah,” Ryan wrapped his hand around the kid’s shoulder, “this is Nico Kim. He’s new here!”

Nico nodded to me, “Hey, nice to meet you,” he stuck out his hand, “what’s your name?”

Sam shook Nico’s hand, “I’m Sam. Samuel Lee.”

The two locked eye contact and smiled as Sam sat down with his lunch tray. Nico was a sophomore, just like the rest of the table, but he looked like a senior. He was  _ buff _ and had a sexual, deep voice. He was really,  _ really  _ handsome and hot, Sam’s hormones would go crazy whenever he even looked at the boy.

Sam cleared his throat, “How are y’all first days going? Mine is going splendid.”

Danny frowned, “Literally  _ no one  _ says splendid anymore, Sam. Grow up.”

Sam pretended to punch Danny, “Fuck off.”

The table laughed as Sam pulled out his phone again. He quickly went to the  _ Freeze Time  _ app and froze time, catching Ryan in the middle of opening his mouth to a pizza. Sam smirked, amused at Ryan’s position and started his work. He pulled the four boys’ chairs from the table to an empty room. There were five in the cafeteria and have been known to be a safe space for kids to fuck.

He started with Dylan on the left. His cock was making a slight bulge in his shorts, which made sense. After all, he did feel 5 minutes of intense BJ at once. Sam stripped Dylan bare, exposing his semi-hard cock. His legs were slim with a little hair; it looked like Dylan shaved his legs, but that didn’t make a difference.

Sam started to flick the cock’s head up and down, causing it to bob up and down before growing completely hard. Sam took his phone out and went to the “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” making Dylan’s name pop up on his phone. He then went to Danny, who was wearing tight shorts instead of the skinny jeans he was wearing earlier. It made his cock stand out even  _ more _ , after all he was a monster.

He stripped Danny down naked, exposing his stomach and 5-inch soft cock, laying flat on Danny’s thigh. Sam ran his tongue over the flat dick, causing it to twitch and stand up, pointing to the roof. Sam made sure Danny wouldn’t get soft again by applying “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” on him as well.

He then went to Ryan Hiew. Ryan’s mouth was still open, hand in front of his face. Sam lowered the hand and started to strip Ryan naked. He took his T-shirt off, revealing the six-pack Ryan was rocking. Sam ran his fingers through the curves of the torso before going down to Ryan’s shorts. He saw the slight bump the cock was making through the shorts; Ryan was the same length as Danny.

Sam latched his fingers on Ryan’s shorts and pulled it down, revealing the large 5-inch soft cock. It was patched with a little hair and was uncut; Sam  _ loved  _ it. He started to suck on the member, feeling it getting hard in his mouth before growing to 7.5 inches. Sam nodded with approval after making him stay hard and moved to Nico on the right.

He looked  _ ripped _ ; muscles making fine outlines and curves in his arms and legs. Sam loved this guy. He was Sam’s type; hell, he wanted to date him. But first, he had to check him out. Nico was wearing a black T-shirt and black shorts; he looked like a spy. Sam  _ loved  _ it. He lifted the T-shirt and took it off, throwing it to the side.

Nico was  _ ac _ tually a muscle guy. His six-pack was clearly visible, curves deep enough you could stick your finger in them. His biceps were impressive, torso slick and beautiful. Sam stood staring at the bare body before kneeling down. He locked his hands around Nico’s shorts and pulled it down quickly.

It seemed that Nico was  _ not  _ wearing any underwear, so the first thing Sam saw when he looked back up was his cock. His massive 6-inch soft cock. Now, he didn’t think anyone could get bigger than Danny with his 5-inch cock, but wow.  _ This  _ was definitely a sight to see: Nico’s bare body being served to Sam’s liking.

Sam rubbed Nico’s thighs, soaking in the feeling of the muscles being caressed by his hands. He saw the cock twitching and slowly growing with every rub, encouraging Sam to rub and rub more until the member was pointing to the sky at 8 inches strong. It went up at an almost 90 degree angle, pre-cum dripping from the tip.

The horny sophomore wrapped his hand around the thick cock -- Sam could barely wrap his hand all around the meat -- and started to stroke it up and down. The foreskin went up and down, covering and uncovering the head with every fondle. Sam then lowered his head onto the cock; mouth  _ wide  _ open, hoping to eat the entire mass.

Sadly, he couldn’t. His mouth could only handle about three quarters of the entire cock, so he jerked the lower part of the dick. His mouth was  _ definitely  _ aching at this point; after all, the cock was 8 inches. But that couldn’t stop Sam. Nothing could stop him from sucking Nico’s amazing member.

Soon enough, the cock ejected its milk into Sam’s mouth, shooting  _ in _ to his throat, which made him choke, but after a drink of water and clearing his throat, Sam was fine. The cock was softening, but Sam wasn’t ready to stop. He made Nico stand up and lean down on the chair, ass pointing to Sam’s direction.

Sam slid his shorts down, causing his hard cock to bob up and down as he slowly slid it in Nico’s ass. It fit perfectly and he started to slap into the hole. He saw Nico getting hard so he took out his phone and made sure he wouldn’t cum this time. Sam started to jerk Nico off, moving his hands up and down Nico’s bare body and chest.

Shortly after, Sam shot his load into Nico’s hole, grunting at the sudden impact of release. He pulled his cock out, pulling his shorts back up as he sat Nico back down. Sam nodded and sucked each boy off for about 30 seconds before turning “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” off, instantly causing the four cocks to soften.

Sam pushed the four chairs back to the table, which took a long time considering the boys were  _ very  _ heavy. He then sat back down at his original seat and resumed time, causing the chatter of the cafeteria to come back and fill his ears. He saw the boys start to blush as they grabbed for tissues and stuffed them in their pants, “Um, why?” Sam asked. To be honest, this was puzzling for him, even though he  _ did  _ freeze time.

“Um, it’s a good show for the ladies,” Danny tried to act cool, but failed miserably, “You should join, Sam.”

“Me?” Sam scoffed, “I’m gonna have to  _ pass _ .” Sam stood up with his lunch tray and walked to the garbage can.

“You’re not hungry, Sam?” Ryan asked, seeing that Sam only finished a quarter of his meal.

  
Sam shook his head, “No appetite.” Sam already  _ got  _ his meal.


	3. The Sudden Visit

“I’m so bored.”

Sam was laying in bed at 9 pm,  _ bored _ . He finished his homework, he did all his chores, cooked dinner, everything. There was nothing to do on his phone and he was getting bored of his games, so he just laid here, “I have to do  _ something _ .”

He laid there for another minute before he suddenly remembered about Nico from lunch. He smirked and changed into more comfortable clothes and froze time. He walked out of his house, closing the door behind him (even though he didn’t necessarily  _ need  _ to), and went to Nico’s house. He remembered asking Nico which complex he lived in, and it seemed that they both lived in the same complex. On the bus home, he saw Nico lived three houses down where Sam lived, so he took note of that before.

He walked to Nico’s house playing music and climbed over the gate, going into the backyard. He grunted when he landed and went to the back window -- the light was on. He took a box and stood on it, looking through the window. Sam stopped in his tracks, seeing a frozen Nico jacking off with a computer playing porn in front of him.

Nico was leaning back into his chair, eyes closed, biting his lip. He looked  _ really  _ into it. Sam tested if the window was locked or not -- it wasn’t. He climbed in and fell on his leg, which kinda hurt. Sam groaned in pain as he looked up to see Nico, in the same position as before.

Sam smiled and kissed Nico on the cheek before starting his plan. He took Nico’s hand, which was wrapped around his cock, and put it to the side, letting it drop. Now, his 8’ boner was standing straight-up, directly being served to Sam. He pushed Nico’s chair back so he could go in front of him, and kneeled in front of the frozen boy.

He started to lick the cock, already dripping with pre-cum, first with his tongue then sucking the entire thing into his mouth. He bounced up and down the cock, trying to get the whole member in his mouth, but failed miserably. He felt the dick starting to throb, so he popped it out, waiting for a minute for the hormones to  _ cool  _ down.

Sam lifted Nico’s legs up in a way that his asshole was perfectly positioned in front of Sam’s cock. His legs were  _ extremely  _ muscular, but heavy, so he had to use both his arms for the task. After that, however, Nico looked so sexy. His closed eyes combined with his lip-biting and handsome face just made Sam blush like crazy.

But now was not the time to get all shy and stuff; Sam was about to  _ ram  _ this guy. He took off his shorts and threw them across the room, unveiling his ex _ trem _ ely hard cock. He touched the head to Nico’s ass and slowly went in. It was really wet and tight, which worked for Sam, since his cock could easily slip in.

Sam started to  _ ram  _ Nico’s ass; he went in harder and faster than he has ever fucked someone in his life. Soon enough, Sam shot his load into the incredibly tight hole, but Nico didn’t seem to cum, “Better fix that.”

Sam smiled as he took his soft cock out and kneeled down on the carpet floor, starting to suck the still-hard member. He could taste Nico -- his sweat and aroma filled his nose; it was such a good feeling. But he didn’t want him to cum  _ just  _ yet. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out his fleshlight and dildo. He made sure to bring the large versions since Nico was  _ big  _ big.

He slipped the fleshlight on the throbbing cock and turned the vibration setting to  **MAX** . He then took the dildo and slipped it in his ass, now slippery thanks to his cum. He set the vibration setting to  **MAX** and within seconds --  _ seconds  _ \-- Nico came. The cum almost reached the ceiling and splattered all over the desk, computer, floor, and  _ Sam _ .

Sam licked the cum off his face and arms, getting the chills from the sweet taste, and saw that Nico was still rock-hard. It didn’t look like the cock was going to sleep  _ any _ time soon. He then pulled his phone out, turning “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” and “ **No-Cum Control** ” on. He wanted to make sure Nico stayed like this -- rocking hard, but unable to cum.

He then went invisible since he did  _ not  _ want to go in a closet; those places were stuffy. This way he could get a front-row seat to the show without being caught by anyone. He went to the main page of the app and resumed time, seeing Nico move once again. He opened his eyes in shock and looked down, “Oh my fucking God, what the fuck?” he cried.

Nico wrapped his hand around the fleshlight, trying to take it out, but only making the situation worse by jacking himself off. It seemed after a minute or two, he gave up and started to jack himself off through the rubber. But, he couldn’t cum, “Just fucking cum, already!”

Sam smiled and froze time, freezing Nico in his action, but let the fleshlight and dildo vibrate on. He walked out of Nico’s room and out the front door, locking the door behind him and resumed time. He nodded and rang the doorbell, hoping to see a naked Nico come to the door. The door opened almost instantly, and his hopes were crushed, seeing his mom.

“Hello, may I help you?” the mother asked.

Sam smiled brightly, “Hi, I’m Sam! Nico and I met today and we’re in the same math class. He needed some help with some problems so he asked me over.” he said, trying to get the lady to believe him.

His plan seemed to work, “Oh! Wow, nice to meet you, Sam. It’s nice to see Nico making friends on the first day of school. He was pretty scared about today. His room is down the hall over there.”

Sam nodded, “Thank you so much, Mrs. Kim!”

Mrs. Kim nodded back and went upstairs, presumably to her room. Sam freely walked to Nico’s room and opened the door, not bothering to knock. Nico quickly turned his head toward Sam, covering his cock, “Dude, do you knock?”

Sam chuckled, “Wow, um. Yikes.  _ Really  _ caught in the act, huh?”

Nico groaned, “Dude, close the door behind you.” Sam nodded and closed the door, freezing time in the meantime. He looked back up to see a panicked Nico, eyes widened, dick still hard, just like Sam left it a few minutes ago.

He smiled and turned “ **No-Cum Control** ” off, causing Nico to shoot not one, but  _ two  _ loads instantly; back-to-back. It shot all over his bare stomach and table already lined with cum, almost making it onto Sam. He flinched with shock before turning “ **Sexual-Arousal Control** ” on; he couldn’t wait to see what would happen.

Sam resumed time and stuffed his phone into his pocket. He looked up to see Nico standing up and walking towards Sam, “Nico, whatcha’ doin’?” Sam chuckled nervously.

Nico backed Sam to a wall and slammed his hand besides Sam’s head, so he wouldn’t move. He somehow got the fleshlight off and the dildo out of his ass, vibrating on the floor. His cock was brushing up against Sam’s clothed erection, pre-cum getting onto his shorts. Nico leaned in and whispered into Sam’s ear, “Fuck me.”

Sam scrunched his eyebrows, “What--”

Before he could finish his sentence, Nico had already enveloped Sam into a deep kiss; rubbing his neck and back whilst stripping Sam naked. Sam had got into the action as well, kissing back passionately as the two fell onto Nico’s bed: Sam under Nico.

Nico was breathing heavily, face two inches away from Sam’s face and started to kiss Sam again; not leaving any time to recover. Nico was a  _ really  _ good kisser, Sam wasn’t going to lie. He kissed hard, but passionately, making Sam ex _ trem _ ely comfortable where he was. Then the unthinkable happened.

Nico lined his hard cock in front of Sam’s ass, slowly slipping in as Sam cried out in brief pain, “You good?” Nico asked, worried.

Sam nodded, eyes closed, “You’re really big, Nico,” and smiled in the most sexual way he knew how.

Nico smiled back and started to kiss Sam again, slipping in his cock further into Sam in the meantime. Soon enough, the entire member was in Sam’s ass, and Nico started to push in and out. His skin slapped against Sam’s asscheeks, probably loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

“I’m going to cum, dude,” Sam panted as Nico went at an alarmingly fast pace.

Nico nodded, “Same. Let’s cum together,”

Sam nodded back as the two moaned before they simultaneously cummed: Nico into Sam and Sam onto his chest. Nico took his cock out and gasped for breath, “Sorry dude,” he panted, “I don’t know what came over me.”

Sam smiled and turned “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” off. He went up to Nico’s cheek and lightly pecked it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Nico,” Sam whispered into Nico’s ear. He got his clothes that were scattered on the floor and redressed, heading towards the door before Nico grabbed Sam’s arm.

“Sorry,” Nico blushed as Sam looked back, startled, “get home safe.”

Sam chuckled and ruffled Nico’s hair, “Bye, Nico.”


	4. The Tight Suit

After that _very_ eventful interaction with Nico, Sam was _drained_. The moment he got home he walked straight up to his room and plopped onto his bed, taking out his phone. He saw a new post on the school’s Instagram account; it was about a wrestling competition. It was tomorrow at 3 - 5 pm, which made Sam smile; he was free at that time. He could totally mess with some of his friends there, since he knew Greg and Jacob were on the wrestling team.

He waited eagerly all night and throughout the whole school day; he couldn’t sleep nor pay attention in class. The fact that the boys would be wearing _nothing_ but the extremely tight suit would make him hard every single time.

Soon enough, the final bell rang and Sam blasted out of the classroom, running to the wrestling arena. Since school ended at 2:30 pm, he made sure he was at the arena early so he could check the boys out while they were practicing before the competition started at 3. He entered the arena, reeling back at the sudden impact of air conditioning on his face.

“Why are you here? You’re not on the team,”

Sam looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a middle-aged man, frowning, “Sorry, sir. My friends are competing so I’m just supporting them.”

The man’s frown disappeared, replaced with a smile, “Oh, sorry. I’m Coach Burgley, you can sit in the bleachers up there.”

Sam nodded, “Thank you!”

He walked up the stairs, shoes banging against the metal as he looked out to the boys. He couldn’t see Greg and Jacob so he assumed they were still changing in the locker room. He decided to wait until they came out, which surprisingly took longer than Sam expected, but he didn’t mind.

“Hey, Sam!”

Sam looked down and saw Greg and Jacob in their suits, waving, “Hey guys!” his eyes wandered down to their crotches and saw their cocks bulging. He knew Greg wasn’t that big at only 3.5 inches but Jacob was pretty massive at 4.5 inches soft. Sam smirked as he waved back and the two boys went to the arena to train. He quickly pulled his phone out and froze time, walking down the bleachers.

He went up to the boys and inspected their bodies closely. You could see their defined abs and curves, their cocks making a bump through their extremely tight suits. He started to caress Greg, running his hand up and down the nylon. He then went on to Jacob, which was a little more buff and started to rub his biceps before being interrupted by his phone. Sam frowned as he unlocked his phone and opened the message:

_“Hello Sam! Sorry for interrupting you there, but this is important! You have now unlocked “_ **_HARD-PICTURE CONTROL_ ** _” which will give you the ability to get your boys hard immediately no matter what by simply taking a picture of them. Just tap on the “_ **_CONTROL ON_ ** _” button and it will take you to a camera where you can take pictures. Then just take a photo of the boy you want hard. You do NOT need to get their whole body in the photo, just any part of their body. It will then work! Good luck and have fun!”_

Sam nodded, “Let’s test this function.” and went clicked the “ **Control On** ” button, which took him to a camera. He quickly took photos of both Greg and Jacob and he could see their cocks automatically twitching and ultimately growing to their full masses. Their suits were stretching out due to their boners, causing their torsos to get exposed a little.

He went back to the bleachers and resumed time, causing the wrestling grunts and chatter to fill his ears once again. Greg and Jacob instantly looked down and screamed, covering their cocks with their hands as they rushed back into the locker room, ignoring the shouts from the coach.

Sam chuckled as he froze time once more and went back down the bleachers and into the locker room. He saw that the two were in a bathroom stall, since the door was open, but the stall was _small_. Their bodies were pressed against each other and cocks were touching one another as the two looked like they were trying to get rid of their hard-ons.

He went into his backpack and got a pair of scissors, cautiously cutting holes to make way for their cocks and asses to be displayed to the whole world -- that is, just Sam. Their cocks stood up to the sky -- Jacob with his 7” and Greg with his cute little 5.5” -- dripping with pre-cum. Sam made sure they didn’t cum or get soft by turning both “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” and “ **No-Cum Control** ” on. He then turned on “ **Self-Motion Control** ” on and made a lot of things happen: a) He made Jacob fuck Greg, boys facing each other, b) he made Jacob grab Greg’s ass, fingering his hole occasionally, and c) he made Greg run his hands up and down Jacob’s body.

Sam made sure to go invisible before resuming time, still hearing the coach’s shouts from outside the door. The two boys gasped suddenly as they realized what they were doing to each other before starting to whimper and pant, cursing in between moans. Sam joined the two in the stall and closed the door behind him, inspecting Greg’s bouncing cock, looking like it was going to explode.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jacob asked, words barely coming out of his slobbering mouth.

“I don’t know, man,” Greg replied, ass being pounded by the other boy.

Sam stopped time once again and turned on _Unconscious Mode_ before turning “ **No-Cum Control** ” off. He resumed time again and he saw the boys cum immediately, shooting onto their faces and the walls. The boys sighed, but didn’t stop fucking (they didn’t really have a choice). Soon enough, the two shot a second load onto each other’s suits. Sam then froze time again.

He turned “ **Self-Motion Control** ” off and took Jacob’s cock out of Greg’s ass and positioned the two standing, bodies pressing against each other. Sam pulled his big fleshlight out of his big and squeezed it onto the pressed cocks, making a “plop” sound. He then grabbed Greg’s hand and wrapped it around the fleshlight, moving it up and down so that the boys were frotting inside said fleshlight.

Sam next turned “ **No-Motion Control** ” on to prevent the two moving then resumed time, hearing another set of moans. He saw Greg and Jacob’s heads reeling back from the sudden impact of pleasure and started to pant once again, spit drooling from their mouths. Greg continued to move his hand up and down the fleshlight as the two shot a third load, Jacob’s shooting all the way up to Greg’s cheek.

But, no matter what the two did, they wouldn’t get soft, and shot a final fourth load, which practically looked like water, since they had already cummed so many times. Sam nodded with approval and froze time, turning all of the controls off and stuffing the wet fleshlight back into his backpack. He went visible and exited the locker room, walking back up the bleachers, which were still empty.

He resumed time and could make out some grunts from the locker room as the two stumbled back outside a few minutes later, wearing different wrestling suits (probably due to the holes and cum stains). Sam waved as the two sheepishly waved back and started to practice.


	5. The White Clothing

Sam was pretty friveled from the event, so he decided to go home before the event ended. Sure, he got a couple looks and glares for being “disrespectful” but to be honest, Sam didn’t care. But what he  _ did  _ care about was seeing more cocks and playing with more boys. It was astonishing, over the course of a little more than a year, he has played with a total of 14 boys; dick sizes ranging from 5.5 inches to 7.5 inches long.

Sam waved his deep thoughts away and entered his neighborhood, scanning his keycard against the gate, which opened immediately. He was walking home when he caught a hint of motion from Tim’s backyard. He speed-walked over to the gate and peeped over, trying not to look suspicious. He saw Nathan along with Tim, so he froze time and climbed over the gate, stumbling and falling with an “oof.”

He brushed the grass off his clothes and walked to the pair of boys before going invisible. He looked around his surroundings and noticed a camera, red light on showing it was recording. He then looked at the boys and saw what they were wearing: white clothes and white shorts. Sam scrunched his eyebrows, as it was kinda weird to see two boys wearing the same exact thing; and for the clothes to be fully  _ white _ was definitely something to think about.

But he shrugged and went to do what he was there to do. He took his finger and slid it through Nathan’s shorts, pulling it towards his direction. Sam looked over, realizing that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and saw a flaccid 5 inch cock, sitting there like it was no one’s business. Sam played with it a little with his finger, causing it to twitch and grow before he took his finger out and moved on to Tim. This time, he kneeled down and slowly slid the shorts down, seeing that Tim was  _ also  _ not wearing any underwear, and saw his 4.5 inch member.

He was about to toy with it before feeling his phone vibrate in his shorts. He took it out and saw a new message:

_ “Hey Sam! Here’s a new control for you to play with. It’s called “ _ **_NO-REACTION CONTROL_ ** _!” Imagine this: time is resumed and it’s just you and another boy. You wanna play with him but you don’t want to freeze time. If you turn this control on, you can play with him as much as you want without him making a fuss! You don’t have to aim this control at anyone, just turn it on and off! Have fun!~ ^^.” _

Sam snickered at the little emote and went to the “Controls” page, turning it on. He went back around the camera and made sure it was recording before resuming time. Nathan started talking like some big YouTuber (he had 3 subscribers) and Tim was standing there with a cheeky, but cute smile. He went up to Nathan first, remembering that he turned the newly acquired control on, and started to strip him naked.

He started with Nathan’s shirt; it looked like something he would wear at… well, nowhere. The shirt was flimsy and had holes and tears everywhere; it basically looked like a rag. But Sam didn’t care about that, he started to lift it, exposing Nathan’s torso in the process, and to Sam’s surprise, Nathan didn’t resist. He just kept talking while Sam lifted Nathan’s shirt completely off, leaving him shirtless.

Before making the shirtless boy completely naked, he went over to Tim and started to take  _ his  _ shirt off. Tim’s shirt was  _ just  _ like Nathan’s -- ripped and torn. He lifted it off and Tim went on with the process; he lifted his arms up to allow Sam to take the shirt off. Now standing before Sam were two cute and hot shirtless boys, acting like nothing was happening.

He then proceeded to make the boys naked; he started with Tim. He swiped the shorts down with one swift motion, looking up to see not just his cock, but Tim, who was now completely naked but didn’t seem to make a fuss about it. He stepped back and saw Tim’s hands behind himself, smiling at the camera. Sam smiled and went over to Nathan, doing the same thing he did to Tim: he slid his shorts down and left him completely naked.

Sam froze time and went back around the camera to see that it was (thankfully) still recording. He stopped the recording and uploaded it to his phone, where the entire 5 minute clip appeared in his camera roll. He played the video back and sure enough, it made Sam hard; seeing the two boys get naked over the course of the video without making a single comment on it was fascinating.

He put the clothes back on for a plan he would execute later in time, but for now, he just resumed time. After listening to Nathan ramble on for a few more minutes, Sam found out that the two were doing the Ice Bucket Challenge where the two would dump a large amount of ice cold water on their heads. Honestly, Sam thought it was funny but he questioned why they would be wearing such transparent clothes. After all, he could see their bodies through the fabric if he looked close enough.

Sam sat down on a nearby chair and watched as the two continued talking what seemed for  _ hours _ . Who knew a person could say the words ‘subscribe’ and ‘like’ so many times in just one video? But he didn’t care, since he couldn’t wait to see what would happen next. After 3 minutes, the two finally started to pick up the buckets of water on the floor and poured it over their heads. It was pretty funny to see their reactions, but Sam looked down at their crotches to see their cocks fully exposed to the world -- more specifically, Sam.

He froze time just as they were recovering and didn’t look dead inside and walked in front of the boys. Sam chuckled at their expressions but looked more at their cocks, pressing against their tight shorts, now sticking to their thighs. He pulled out his phone and opened the “ **Hard-Picture Control** ” page, proceeding to take pictures of the two, instantly making them hard. Their boners pressed against the fabric, looking up to the sky.

Sam made sure to take a few pictures (and by that, he took a few hundred) and turned on “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” before starting to execute his plan. He turned on “ **Self-Motion Control** ” and made the two boys rub against each other. He pressed the two bodies together and made the two cocks rub up and down on each other, like they were hugging. He looked at the frotting action and turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” off since he wanted to see their pure reactions.

He resumed time and immediately saw the two boys gasp with horror as they realized what they were doing. Nathan quickly tried to get out of his sexual position but failed miserably, since the power of Sam’s phone made sure he stayed put. Tim stayed in his position, as he has been in this position before, notably at Sam’s party.

Soon enough, Nathan stopped scrambling and the two boys started to stifle and moan as they inevitably reached their climaxes. Sam could practically  _ see  _ the cum shot from the heads of the cocks and up into their shirts, but the two didn’t stop rubbing their cocks. The two started complaining, whining, and groaning before Sam finally froze time. He wasn’t going to lie; the two were getting pretty annoying.

Sam then continued to turn all the controls off, causing the boners to go flaccid slowly and separated the two boys. Before resuming time, he made sure to bring the camera with him since he could always look back at this video and (supposedly) jack off to it later. He next pressed the “Play” button, causing the two boys to stumble backwards immediately. They grabbed their things and quickly ran inside the house, pushing against each other to get in as fast as possible.

The two raced upstairs to Tim’s room and started to strip as fast as possible, which came across as strange to Sam, but then he got the idea that they were trying to get to the shower first. He quickly froze time, causing the boys to freeze in their tracks, cocks exposed as the two were caught in time throwing their shirts across the room.

Sam stepped up to Nathan and knelt down, inspecting the flaccid cock presented in front of him. He sucked it in his mouth, getting into the foreskin with his tongue and flapping the shaft around his mouth strategically, causing him to get hard at a surprisingly fast rate at 7.5 inches strong. He turned on “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” and palmed the cock before progressing to the other boy in the room. Tim’s cock was semi-hard for whatever reason and slowly rising up without even being played with. Soon enough, it grew to its full mass of 6 inches.

After disabling Tim’s ability to get soft, he moved on to resume time. Sam saw the two notice the fact they were rock hard but they didn’t care enough to not bolt in the shower, slipping and tripping over each other. When they were both in the bathroom with cocks touching (it was a pretty small bathroom), Sam froze time and brought the camera in the humid room with him. He pressed the “Record” button on the camera and the red light started flashing. He made sure both boys were in frame before advancing his plan.

Sam enabled “ **Self-Motion Control** ” and positioned Tim in front of Nathan, crouching down. He pushed Nathan’s cock into Tim’s asshole and it slid all the way in with a very  _ in _ teresting sound that came across as pleasant to Sam’s ears. He made Nathan start thrusting Tim at a moderate speed before taking out a fleshlight and dildo from his backpack he brought along with him. He slid the dildo into Nathan’s tight hole and made sure it was vibrating before sliding the fleshlight onto Tim’s cock, leaking pre-cum, and made sure  _ that  _ was vibrating as well.

He then stepped back behind the camera and resumed time. Both boys stopped in their tracks and started to groan, unaware of the camera recording the entire scene. Sam suddenly remembered that he didn’t turn on “ **No-Cum Control** ” and made a grunt, which  _ def _ initely wasn’t a smart music. Both boys turned their heads toward the direction of the sound and realized the presence of the camera. They, of course, got scared and started to reach for the camera, but it was just too far from their grasp. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out his phone carefully, making sure the two didn’t see it floating in the abyss, and turned on “ **No-Cum Control** ,” then quickly stuffed it back into his pocket.

After around five minutes, Sam froze time once more. He separated the two boys and looked at Tim’s now-widened-and-wet hole, splattered with pre-cum and sweat. He took the dildo and fleshlight off and quickly dried it with a towel and put it into his backpack. He next positioned the two boys so they were facing the camera head-on, their cocks pointing directly at the lens.

Sam made sure to switch  _ Unconscious Mode  _ on before disabling all the controls to ensure they didn’t cum before he resumed time. He then, after a long day (at least for him), resumed time and inspected the boys’ cocks. They instantly cummed; Nathan shot all the way onto the camera and all over the floor. The cocks continued to bob up and down before shooting a second load; this time Tim’s cum shot all the way to Sam’s arm, in which he quickly rubbed it off before tasting a bit of it.

When he thought it was over, the boys turned out to cum a third and final time, this time less powerful then the other times, but still ended up all over the camera. At this point, the camera seemed to be  _ covered _ with cum; all over the controls and lens, but it didn’t matter too much. Sam quickly froze time and uploaded the entire video to his phone, making a  _ Ping! _ sound when it was done.

He turned all the controls off before resuming time. The boys staggered down and went on a coughing fit before exiting the bathroom, apparently not caring to shower anymore, and redressed. Sam froze time and went uninvisible, running out of the room and down the stairs, exiting the house and walking to his own before resuming time.

He opened the door to see his Mom, the only person Sam  _ truly  _ loved, “How was the wrestling competition?” his mom asked.

Sam smiled, “It was good.”


	6. Medical Competition Part 1: The Naked Boy in the Back

_ ~ One week later ~ _

After the “incidents” at the wrestling arena and Tim’s house, Sam decided to lay down for a while. He got a bit tired, since he was sucking cocks, fucking boys, and  _ making  _ boys fuck each other. It wasn’t easy lifting all those boys and putting them in the right positions; they were  _ heavy _ . But nevertheless, Sam was excited for one thing -- the medical competition: MCY, which stood for Medical Competition of the Youth.

The MCY was a big deal for Wildfire, since it was practically  _ known  _ for succeeding extremely well in the competition. The competition took kids from across the whole world and put them all in one place; it was as big as the Olympics, wait, it  _ was  _ the Olympics. At the beginning of every global conference, they would take all the kids and sort them into different countries, which was very uncomfortable for Sam.

This year, Sam was competing in CPR / First Aid, an  _ extremely _ competitive event. It didn’t matter enough to describe every single part of the event since he didn’t really care for it; he just liked how comfortable the scrubs were. Usually, he wasn’t that excited for events like this since to be honest, it got kinda boring to work alone. But this year, he purposefully chose a team event and paired up with Dylan and Danny, his two closest friends.

Unfortunately, Danny’s parents didn’t trust the school enough for various reasons so they made him go in the car with them, instead of riding the coach bus to the venue. That  _ also  _ meant Danny wouldn’t be in the same hotel room as Dylan and Sam, which was a bummer since Sam had a lot of things planned. But it didn’t matter since they would see Danny every other time of the day; heck, they were on the same team.

It was 6:30 am, and the coach buses would arrive at the front of the school at 7:30 am, and being the responsible kid he was, Sam decided to head out early. He sat aside his mom, who was driving, but a bit groggy and annoyed at the fact that she had to wake up this early for a “stupid event.” They arrived at the school about 5 minutes later, in which Sam thanked the gods for making the roads clear so he wouldn’t have to listen to his mom’s complaining.

He got out the car and waved goodbye as his mom waved back with a stale face as she drove back to the house; probably to go back to sleep. Sam rolled his eyes and started to look for Dylan, who said he was already there over call. Now, Wildfire was a  _ big  _ school, so there was a whole lot of kids scrambling in a small field, which only added to the fact that it was still dark out, so yes, Sam had a hard time trying to find Dylan.

But soon enough, he spotted a sitting Dylan who looked like he was about to go to sleep due to his position and groggy eyes. Sam smiled and quickly ran up to the sleepy boy, stumbling over suitcases and bags (sure, he got a few looks) and ultimately went up to the sophomore. “Hey, Dylan!”

Dylan flinched and looked up, flustered, “Oh, hey…”

Sam chuckled, “You’re pretty tired, aren’t you?”

“Bet,” Dylan muttered, “it’s fine, I’ll wake up later. I’m gonna have to take a nap on the bus.”

Sam nodded, “You take your rest for the big event,” he patted the young boy.

“Thanks--”

“HEY!”

The two looked at the direction of the loud voice and saw Mr. Hemphrey. He was the one who monitored the whole competition, from the slogans to the coach buses, the hotel rooms to the money,  _ everything.  _ “We’re going to start roll call for bus 1! So, if you’re on that bus, get over here!”

Sam and Dylan were on Bus 1, so they quickly scrambled for their things (which wasn’t a lot) and ran to the site, where Mr. Hemphrey was waiting. It looked like they were the first two there so that meant they got to pick seats first, “Looks like you guys are the first guys here,” Mr. Hemphrey said, “I got you guys down, pick your seats.”

Sam nodded and grabbed Dylan, “Thank you, Mr. Hemphrey!”

He got a nod back from the teacher and dragged Dylan all the way to the back, famous for being the best seat in every coach bus -- no one would see you since it was tucked away. No one really cared about it but Sam had some devious plans to execute today. Just not yet.

Soon enough, the roll call finished and all the students packed the bus to the brim and started to fill the once-empty-and-peaceful bus with chatter and laughter, until the bus driver got sick of it, that is. She looked pretty groggy; she didn’t look sad, but at the same time she didn’t look happy to be where she was.

After screaming a bit to get the children to quiet down, the bus started its long adventure at eight o’clock, thirty minutes late (apparently some dude tripped on the sidewalk and busted his arm, but that’s another story). The venue was at Denver, Colorado, and since Wildfire was located in Chicago, that was a 14 hour long drive. The school didn’t have enough budget to fit airplane fees in, so they just had coach buses.

The coach bus wasn’t  _ that  _ bad, but it wasn’t  _ that  _ good either. Sure, the seats were comfortable and suitable, but they were cramped, after all, they had to fit 30 kids in a bus. It was pretty hard to feel comfortable after an hour or so because there was no room to stretch or do anything. But it was what they had to deal with, so Sam dealt with it and started to watch a movie on his phone.

For the majority of the bus ride, the two played card games, ate the meals their parents packed (thank God), watched movies, napped, and played video games on Dylan’s convenient Nintendo Switch. There were a lot of rest stops and after around five hours, the kids were getting groggy and were starting to whine and complain, but the two didn’t care enough. They just wanted to eat real food.

_ ~ ~ ~ _

Around 9 pm, it was already dark outside, and the two have been on the bus for 13 hours. The 14 hour drive unfortunately was delayed to 16 hours due to the unperceived traffic that was  _ definitely  _ unlucky. So, Sam decided to start messing with Dylan; after all he was getting pretty bored of his phone.

He went to his prized  _ Freeze Time!  _ app and went to the Options page, turning “ **No-Reaction Control** ” on. Before doing anything, he wanted to test something, “Hey, Dylan.” he called to the boy.

Dylan was watching something on YouTube with only one earphone plugged in so he could hear Sam if he said anything, “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Do you mind if I pull up your shirt?”

Dylan grunted, “I don’t care, dude.”

Sam smiled, it looked like the control made people just  _ not  _ care about what happened to them, so this  _ definitely _ made the bus ride a bit more entertaining. With his hand, he slowly lifted Dylan’s shirt up all the way to his shoulders, which took a bit adjusting and fidgeting from Dylan. His torso was now fully exposed to Sam; a glossy six-pack and distinguishable curves. Sam started to play with his nipples, which were starting to stick up from the cold air in the bus.

He rubbed them in a circular motion, occasionally sucking and biting the little stubs on Dylan’s chest, causing his crotch to twitch and grow. After making him semi-hard, Sam slid Dylan’s shorts down, revealing his boxer briefs, barely covering his 5-inch semi cock. He ran his hand up and down the outline Dylan’s cock was making, pressed against the fabric. There was an occasional moan from Dylan’s mouth, but nothing too alarming.

Sam ultimately took the briefs off, finally making room for the fully erect 6-inch cock, standing up proud. Dylan didn’t seem to notice a bit. Sam looked around the bus to see if anyone was watching and pulled out his camera, switching the mode to “Video Mode.” After all, he couldn’t let this moment be forgotten; he had to keep it stored somehow.

He started recording and asked (in a whisper), “Dylan, make out with me.”

Dylan shrugged, “‘Kay.” and shoved his phone in his pocket, bringing Sam’s lips closer to his own and started to kiss. His tongue moved strategically in Sam’s mouth, which made him stifle before he started to jack Dylan off with his hand. The foreskin flapped under his palm and he could feel the wetness from the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

“Okay, that’s good enough,” Sam said and pushed Dylan away as he shrugged and pulled his phone back out. Sam’s mouth was getting sore from kissing; Dylan was a _ really  _ good kisser. Soon enough, Dylan’s cock started to throb in Sam’s hand, signaling that it was about to shoot its load. Sam didn’t care enough to get a tissue before Dylan cummed, milk getting all over the seat in front of him. He looked at the boy and saw that he didn’t flinch a bit, he just kept watching his video.

Now, Sam took a tissue from his backpack and wiped the cum off the seat, which didn’t come off very easily, inevitably leaving a cum stain, but that was beside the point. Dylan’s cock was slowly becoming soft, limping as the cum was left on the tip before Sam wiped it and Dylan’s balls clean from cum.

He made sure “ **No-Reaction Control** ” was still on before jacking Dylan off a second time, hand moving up and down the cock as it grew to its full mass one more time. Sam turned “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” and “ **No-Cum Control** ” on before freezing time, causing the slight rumble from the bus to disappear and the distinct chatter to die down. It’s that sound which you don’t notice is there until it goes away.

Sam grabbed Dylan’s phone from his hands and put it to the side as he lifted with all his might the boy to the bathroom. He wasn’t going to lie, he was  _ heavy _ . He dumped Dylan on the sink, praying that it didn’t fall off the wall. He took Dylan’s shirt and shorts off and placed them in a corner of the small bathroom.

Now, a naked-Dylan was presented wholly to Sam, and he was ready to soak it all in. He first stripped himself naked, giving way to his erect cock, and slipped it easily in Dylan’s tight hole. Sam started to slap his skin against Dylan’s asscheeks, sure it hurt, but it was definitely worth the pleasure. His cock perfectly fit into Dylan’s asshole and made a very appealing noise whenever Sam went in as far as he could. After a while, he finally cummed into Dylan’s hole, groaning at the impact. He slowly took it out, which took more force than he expected, since his sticky cum was covered all over Dylan’s hole and his own cock.

Soon enough, he recovered and brought Dylan back outside, still naked, and left his clothes in the bathroom. It was a very sexual sight: seeing Dylan fully naked sit right next to him with no obligations against Sam’s wishes. He made Dylan limp in his seat, so his cum  _ wouldn’t  _ go all over the seat this time. He turned “ **No-Cum Control** ” off after ensuring  _ Unconscious Mode  _ was on.

Sam then resumed time, causing the quiet rumble from the bus and the chatter from the kids to fill up the bus once more. On the other hand, he saw Dylan fully naked, but seemed to not make a fuss about it and continued watching the videos (Sam put Dylan’s phone back into his hands). Sure enough, his cock bobbed up and down before shooting a heavy load all over Dylan’s chest and torso, causing him to moan slightly but not enough for anyone to notice. However, his expression stayed constant without changing a bit.

The cum practically covered his whole body: his chest, torso, chin, and even his face. Sam couldn’t even perceive of how it got there in the first place. However, Dylan was still hard since “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” wasn’t switched off, so Sam decided to suck him off as a finishing act. He brought the cock closer to his face as he delved right into his meal, making quiet slobbering noises as he moved his tongue around the shaft.

Sam wasn’t going to lie, Dylan tasted pretty good; his mouth tasted warm and his cock was definitely a full three-course meal. After around a minute or two, Dylan shot his third load of the day into Sam’s mouth, shooting into the back of Sam’s throat. Did it make him gag a bit? Yes, but he made sure not to cough so loud that people looked over to see not just Sam, but a naked Dylan who didn’t seem to care at all.

Sam froze time and walked over Dylan, hitting his cock in the process, and went to the bathroom to grab his clothes. He redressed Dylan, which took a long time, since it was harder to put the clothes  _ back  _ on than it was to just take them off. But nevertheless, he got the clothes back on the frozen boy and made sure his erection was noticeable, making a huge bulge in his thin shorts.

He turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” off but made sure to keep “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” on overnight. He resumed time and looked over to see Dylan moving once again. He immediately got red as a tomato and looked down, quickly smashing it down with his hand before getting up to go to the bathroom. He raced to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, locking it instantly.

Sam chuckled at Dylan’s cute reaction and closed his eyes; he needed some shut-eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus starts another mini-series! This will have six parts, which I won't spoil yet... you're gonna have to wait for it! Hope you enjoyed ^^.


	7. Medical Competition Part 2: The Stained Clothing

“Sam.”

The sleepy boy jolted up and looked to his right, seeing Dylan, eyes half-open, “Ugh, Dylan, what time is it?”

Dylan opened his phone, the brightness blinding his eyes, “It’s 1 am; the teacher told us to wake up since we’re close to the hotel.”

Sam nodded and lifted his backpack, stumbling for his phone he put there the night before. He looked outside; it was still dark out and it didn’t seem there was anything to  _ look  _ at, it was like they were in the middle of nowhere. He looked down and couldn’t help but notice the raging boner Dylan had. After contemplating for a few moments, he remembered he never turned the controls off the night before, so that would explain Dylan’s not-so morning wood.

After becoming fully awake by talking with Dylan and joking around, he turned on “ **No-Reaction Control** ” and started doing what he was best at doing. He grabbed the latch of Dylan’s shorts and pulled it to the side, causing his cock to bounce up and down before standing still at a perfect right angle. Before doing anything, he  _ had  _ to take a few pictures of him, since his cock was impressive.

He then wrapped his hand around the member, slowly starting to rub it up and down Dylan’s thick shaft. He went slow at first, then quickened his pace, Dylan’s foreskin making subtle noises as pre-cum formed at the tip of the cock. His cock was throbbing, warming with every touch and motion, showing it was about to shoot its load it was saving overnight. After a few mere seconds, the raging boner finally shot its load, getting some air-time before falling onto Dylan’s shirt, staining the fabric.

To be honest, Sam was getting pretty tired since it was really early in the morning and jacking someone off was not an easy task, especially in a cramped space like the one Sam was in. But nevertheless, the pleasure was irresistible, and seeing his best friends naked and hard was an amazing thing he would do anything for. He turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” off and Dylan immediately dropped his phone. He inevitably panicked and lifted his shorts back up, noticing the cum stains on his shirt he made moments before (and was obviously not making a fuss about it). He mumbled a quick “Excuse me” before racing for the bathroom, hiding his still-hard cock with his hands and stumbling into the bathroom.

A minute had passed before Dylan came out of the bathroom, looking recollected as he sat back down next to Sam with a sigh. He closed his eyes for a second before the bus driver screamed into her speakerphone, “HOTEL IN 5 MINUTES, Y’ALL GET READY!” causing him to jump, almost making him fall off his seat, which would  _ not  _ have been a good thing.

Sure enough, in exactly five minutes, they reached the hotel. The hotel was magnificent, it looked extremely luxurious, no hotel Sam would ever stay in (since they already  _ have  _ a mansion). On the directions Mr. Humphrey posted on Facebook, it said to, as quickly as possible, get their keys and go to their assigned rooms. Fortunately, Sam and Dylan were on Bus 1 so they were the first ones to get there; it wasn’t that crowded.

The hard thing was not Dylan’s cock (it was, but that’s not the point), but there weren’t any signs saying ‘Keys here!’ or anything like that. So, the two had to ask around, and in minutes the lobby had filled up to the brim, kids scrambling for their keys, not knowing where they were. After around ten minutes of searching and silently chuckling at how Dylan was trying to hide his boner and how he was trying not to bump into anyone accidentally, they found the table with all their keys.

After getting their keys, the two raced for the elevator, which, thank God, was empty. They held their bags and rolled their suitcases to the elevator, closing it behind them as it rose them to Floor 9, where their room was: Room 931. Sam glanced to his right and saw Dylan palming his cock down, which looked like it was only making it worse, since whenever he did that, he would slightly blush and moan ever so slightly.

Sam took his phone out his left pocket and quickly went to the app, freezing time. He dropped his heavy bag and pushed it and his suitcase to the corner, proceeding to look at the frozen boy next to him. Over the past year, Dylan has gotten more buff and muscular, and while his cock wasn’t growing, his physique was definitely growing. In freshman year, Dylan and Sam were about the same height, but this year he was about an inch taller. Why wasn’t puberty treating Sam the same? He would never know.

That was beside the point, however, he wanted to mess with Dylan. He grabbed his hands which were covering his raging hard-on and put them to the side, making way for his obvious boner, which was making a bump in his thin shorts. He started to strip Dylan naked, starting with his shirt and ending up with his boxer briefs. Soon enough, he was bare naked, his cock pointing up to the sky. Sam took Dylan’s suitcase and bag and pushed it to the side, also pushing Dylan forward a bit to make room for himself. He positioned himself right behind Dylan and took out his hard cock out of his  _ own  _ shorts, locating it right at Dylan’s tight hole.

Sam slowly slid the cock in which didn’t take that long since the hole was already pretty widened and wet, possibly from the night before. His skin flapped against Dylan’s asscheeks, playing a loud cracking sound, which filled the entire elevator, noises echoing against the walls. Sam groaned as he took his hand and started to jack Dylan off from behind, feeling himself getting close as he felt Dylan’s cock throb in his hand. Pretty soon, Sam started to arch his back and thrusting his hips harder into Dylan as he cummed, with endless amounts of pleasure being sent as volts into his body. He continued to fap Dylan’s cock before causing him to cum as well, semen landing on the floor.

He decided to leave him naked in his position, cock still pointing up as Sam resumed time. Dylan jolted forward as he slowly realized he was naked and fully erect, in  _ public _ . He cried out and scrambled for his clothes on the floor, bending down with his ass in the air. Sam chose to mess with Dylan one more time by freezing time once more. He caught Dylan at a perfect sex-worthy position; just by  _ looking  _ at it made Sam hard once again. He took out a small butt plug he stored in his backpack and stuck it into Dylan’s cum-covered hole, making it vibrate with a remote control.

Since the time setting was on  _ Conscious Mode _ , Dylan’s cock started to leak with pre-cum, some falling to the floor. He could see his cock starting to bounce up and down, marking its time to cum for the third time that day. As one would expect, the cock cummed and released its sperm, splashing onto the floor. Sam patted Dylan’s butt and resumed time yet again. Dylan stumbled forward, tripping and falling on the floor, the vibrating butt plug making a drone sound in the background. He moaned and groaned as the butt plug went in further and further into his hole, hitting his prostate gland, which definitely was the turn-on.

Dylan flipped positions, causing his cock to jump from side to side as it stood to the sky, fully exposed. Sam tried to look concerned and kneeled down next to Dylan, “What happened? Why are you naked?” he said in a slight disgusting tone.

“I don’t know man! Just help me get my clothes back on!” he cried out as the butt plug continued to vibrate.

Sam grabbed his clothes which were scattered across the metal floor and tried to stuff them on. It was a grueling task; Dylan was constantly moving due to the plug, and his cock kept banging against Sam’s arms, which only made Dylan closer to cumming once more. After a short time, he finally spermed; sending his cum flying in the air, only to land back on Dylan’s body. Sam felt too mean so he froze time momentarily and took out the butt plug, dried it with shirt, put it back into his bag, and resumed time again. This time, Dylan didn’t stumble or jolt, he got up, limping slightly at his ass’s pain and redressed quickly, finishing right as the elevator doors opened to Floor 9.

The two took a fairly short time looking for their room, since there was a map posted in front of the elevators. That would’ve been helpful when they were getting their keys, but it didn’t matter anymore. They dragged their luggage to their assigned room, scanning the key against the doorknob, causing it to unlock and open. Sam sighed a breath of relief and immediately jumped on the bed, face-first. The blanket felt so relieving and good, especially after a day being cramped on a bus, unable to stretch or make leg room.

There was only one bed in the room, but it didn’t matter since the two have been friends for years with many sleepovers so that wasn’t a concern. Dylan sat on a chair in the corner of the room, taking out his stuff and placing it on the table. He must’ve been doing that to hide his boner, but Sam didn’t care. After coming up with a quick plan, he accused himself to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He took out his phone, clearing out the barrade of notifications before freezing time once more.

He unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom, seeing Dylan on his phone, playing games. Sam saw he could swivel the chair around, so he turned it around in his direction, giving way for his erection. He looked Dylan up and down; seeing the cum stains on his shirt and the slight tears in his shorts. Sure, Sam  _ did  _ pull Dylan’s shorts down a little too furiously, but Dylan didn’t seem to care, so he was okay for the time being.

Sam started to strip Dylan naked, throwing his clothes across the room before lifting Dylan up and turning him around. Sam undressed before sitting down on the chair in replace of Dylan. He grabbed the frozen boy and pushed his hole right onto Sam’s cock with a slick motion so that Dylan was practically riding him. He reached for his phone and turned “ **Self-Motion Control** ” on, making Dylan bounce up and down, being fucked by Sam’s cock yet again. He then turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” off and resumed time.

Right away, he heard Dylan yelp and moan as he looked down and saw what he was doing. Fear crept into his face and he started to resist, but woefully failed. He ultimately yielded to Sam’s cock and started to groan at the bittersweet effect; getting both pain and pleasure. His hole was already moist and extended, so Sam’s penis easily slipped in and out of Dylan’s hole, “Sam, I’m about to cum.” Dylan whispered, trying not to cry out with delight.

Sam nodded back and the two cummed simultaneously: Sam into Dylan and Dylan all over Sam’s face. He chuckled before freezing time, causing Dylan’s embarrassed expression to stay constant as he continued to bounce up and down Sam’s boner. He lifted Dylan off and put him to the side as he stood up and stretched, cock limping down after the sudden explosion of semen. He took Dylan and put him back onto the chair. He turned “ **Self-Motion Control** ” off, but turned it back on, forcing his hand to wrap around his cock, so that he was jacking himself off.

He saw Dylan’s hand moving up and down his own member before going back into the bathroom, not caring to lock the door and resumed time. He opened the door once again and stopped in his tracks when he saw Dylan, trying to look shocked. Dylan looked shocked as well, which made sense since from his perspective, he was riding Sam one second then was jacking off the next. He shook his head in denial, “Sam, my hand is moving by itself.”

Sam tried to look like he didn’t believe Dylan, “Oh, please, just take it off,” and reached for his hand. Turned out he was a little too late since Dylan ended up cumming for the fifth time. This time, his cum landed all on Sam’s face, which surprised him as much as it surprised Dylan. He yelped and tried to reach for the tissues but the phone’s power wouldn’t let him. Sam subtly turned “ **Self-Motion Control** ” off and Dylan successfully grabbed the tissues, hand limping to his side as he wiped the cum off Sam’s face, “Sorry ‘bout that, man.”

Sam nodded, “It’s fine, whatever. Let’s get ready for orientation.”


	8. Medical Competition Part 3: Perpetual Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! This was a very long chapter.
> 
> [!] Some bondage and BDSM at the end of this chapter. If you don't like it, just skip it.

The next few hours were honestly a little boring, since they had nothing to do. The orientation started at 9 pm, which was an absurd time to start when there was nothing else happening that day. Sam and Dylan just watched Black Mirror on Sam, being creeped out about the fact that technology was probably going to kill everyone on the planet, but that was a concern for the future; not them. After three long episodes, 8:30 pm finally arrived, and since the two were still in the same clothes they were wearing in the bus, they needed to change into formal suits. Not tuxedos, thank God, just a regular suit… Sam didn’t know how to describe it.

The two didn’t care enough to change in separate rooms, so they decided to change together, so they wouldn’t waste any time. However, they did agree to look in opposite directions, so they weren't any ‘awkwardness’ going on. Sam started to change into his suit, first putting his white shirt on and then his white dress shirt, since his dress shirt was pretty transparent; he didn’t want any  _ scandals  _ happening. Before putting on his dress pants, however, he briefly grabbed his phone, which was sitting on the bed, and turned on “ **No-Reaction Control** .” Sam was now able to freely look around without being scolded by Dylan, who was fully naked, which came across as particularly peculiar, but Sam shrugged it off. He wanted Dylan to stay this way, so he said, “Dylan, can you not put any clothes on for now?” which resulted in a slight nod from the boy, who grabbed his phone and started to watch videos.

He started to rub his hands up and down Dylan’s bare skin, smooth and silky to the touch, glistening with the bright light. He looked down and saw the still-standing boner the boy was rocking, so he decided to trifle with it. He kneeled down behind the boy and spread his asscheeks apart, making his still-wet hole visible. Sam stood back up and started to slowly stick his cock in, which slid in perfectly, pre-cum being an effective replacement for lubricant. He started to hump the unaware boy, skin smacking against Dylan’s bubbly buttocks. He could feel his friend’s hole tightening, practically  _ grabbing  _ onto his cock and continued to do this for the next few slaps before Sam couldn’t hold it in any longer and ultimately shot his cum into the anus, thrusting three more times before pulling his cock out.

He looked around Dylan’s body and saw that he apparently already cummed, seeing that there was white liquid scattered across the hotel carpet. It was one less thing for Sam to do, so he counted it as a win, although he  _ did  _ want to taste it beforehand. He turned around and grabbed his phone, turning the control off. He heard Dylan grunt and briefly saw him in his peripheral vision, grabbing his cock with his hand. After all, he did absorb three minutes of intense screwing in one instantaneous moment. Sam continued to dress, tucking his shirt in his very,  _ very  _ tight pants, and looked around, expecting to see a fully dressed Dylan, but instead saw him still naked, blushing, “Why are you naked and why are you not dressed? We’re going to be late; it takes like 20 minutes to even  _ walk  _ there.”

Dylan nodded and waved his hand, “I’ll get dressed, just turn around for one more minute.” Sam grunted and followed through his orders, taking out his phone to pass time. He saw some interesting things on social media about people flexing their money, but Sam didn’t care to like them since he didn’t really like those smug rich kids. He continued scrolling through his social media apps before hearing a slight “I’m done” by Dylan. He turned around and looked at the boy, eyes moving up and down before a wave of lust washed over him when his eyes set on Dylan’s crotch area. Since his dress pants were fairly tight, his boner expressed itself freely, making an immense and extremely noticeable bump. It seemed that Dylan noticed as well, as he did what Sam did every time he got a boner in public. It looked like he lifted his boner and placed it in his waistband; it still made a bump, but at least it wasn’t a full-on tent, “You’re gonna have to get rid of that boner, you know. I could probably see it from a mile away.” Sam laughed, sarcastically pointing to Dylan’s cock. 

He didn’t seem that fond of the teasing however and pushed Sam’s finger away, “It’ll go away soon, whatever.”

Sam shrugged and the two started walking to the stadium, which was unfortunately located on the other side of the venue, which was a twenty minute walk. There weren’t many people around, probably since they all already went to the stadium; the two were running late. They started to walk a little faster than normal with Sam catching a few glances to Dylan’s cock, which looked very uncomfortable in its tight setting. He took out his phone and waited for the perfect moment to freeze time -- when Dylan had one leg in front of the other, making the cock bump more visible. After around a minute of failures and close calls, he finally managed to do it and went in front of the frozen boy.

He knelt down and raised his finger, approaching Dylan’s boner. He started to finger the erection, seeing it bounce around his pants was extremely sensual, causing himself to get hard in the process. Sam started to unbutton Dylan’s pants, pushing it down, unmasking his hard, uncut penis. He leaned in, mouth open, and started to suck on the cock, tongue making way into his foreskin and sliding against his sensitive shaft. It didn’t take long for Dylan to cum for the billionth time that day, but at least this time, he cummed in Sam’s mouth. The cum spread across his tongue and mouth and since it was pretty sticky, he had a little trouble swallowing the semen. He pulled Dylan’s pants back up, lifting his cock up in its original location and tucked his shirt in; he felt nice today. After resuming time, Dylan’s eyes grew as he pressed his palm against his cock, groaning subtly. Sam said a brief “You good?” before getting a short response from the hard boy, “Yep.”

After around five minutes of walking and feet getting smushed in their dress shoes, they spotted Danny, who was walking alone (he honestly looked a little lonely). Sam called out at the boy, hoping to get his attention, in which he was successful as Danny turned around and smiled when he noticed the two. He strolled towards the two and waved excitedly, “Hey! How was the bus ride?”

Sam groaned, “I do  _ not  _ want to talk about it.”

Danny chuckled and Sam could see his eyes trailing down to Dylan’s groin, confused at the seemingly-random erection. He went up to Sam’s ear and whispered, “You notice that boner Dylan has, right?”

Sam nodded and pushed him away, making hand gestures signaling to not talk about it. Dylan seemed extra sensitive about boner jokes lately, so he decided that talking about it would only make it worse. The three started to joke around and talk like nothing happened -- Sam wasn’t going to lie, he missed moments like these when he wasn’t thinking about how he was going to fuck the boys or how big their cocks were; he was thinking about his friends. But he knew the moment he froze time for the first time on Tim, his life was probably going to change for the best.

After joking around for another minute or two, he felt a slight vibration from his phone; it was probably the app. He took it out and froze time so he wouldn’t waste any time; they were getting close to the stadium. Sam clicked the message and it opened with a fun animation and a jingle, which weren’t there last time:

_ “Hey Sam! Just wanna say that you’re doing amazing with the boys. Nothing beats seeing your friend’s boner bump, doesn’t it? But we got something better. This is  _ **_SEE-THROUGH CONTROL_ ** _ , which will enable you to see through clothes of any kind. Just switch it on and off to see through the clothes your friends are wearing! However, you will still see underwear, but you can always see through that by switching the ‘Underwear’ option; there’s  _ **_Underwear On_ ** _ and  _ **_Underwear Off_ ** _. Have fun and happy fuckings!” _

Sam chuckled at the last sentence; it seemed a little amusing, at least. After all, he did deserve a little laugh here and there, since all he was doing all day was fucking his friends and making them paranoid. He resumed time, hearing the conversation come back to life between Dylan and Danny, who seemed to be imitating famous celebrities in the worst way possible. Danny appeared to forget about the fact that Dylan’s cock was literally throbbing in his pants, as he kept his eyes on Dylan’s face instead of his groin. After laughing along with the two for about thirty seconds, he decided to experiment with his newly founded ability.

He turned “ **See-Through Control** ” on and immediately, his friends became naked. Well,  _ almost  _ naked; Danny was wearing boxer briefs, but he was going to get rid of those later. On the other hand, Dylan was completely naked, since for some weird reason his briefs were missing. If Sam had a boner, he would’ve  _ definitely  _ worn briefs to cover at least  _ part  _ of his erection, but this counted as a win. He now understood why Dylan kept trying to stuff his cock back up his pants; it kept sliding back down. He watched Dylan’s crotch for a minute, and he could see that the cock was slowly falling down, making him pull it  _ back  _ up every minute or two, which definitely looked a bit sexually inviting.

Sam then looked to his left, seeing a bare Danny Zheng. His body glistened against the street light; he could make out each and every line and indent his six-pack made. Sam knew he had a pretty massive cock, and this sight was proving it; his underwear was barely hiding the soft dick. In fact, he could sometimes see part of the cock when Danny’s underwear was being stretched; by both his walking and by the  _ massiveness _ of his balls. He couldn’t wait any longer to see Danny’s meat, so he pressed the “Underwear On” button and his boxers instantly disappeared, revealing his 5’ cock. It was uncut and pretty dark compared to his pale skin, surrounded by a little more pubic hair than he saw last year; after all his friends grew a fair bunch. He continued to turn “ **See-Through Control** ” off, and the clothes unfortunately returned to his sight, covering the once-exposed cocks. He opened his ears back to the conversation, but wasn’t captivated by the topic so he stopped listening; his form of amusement definitely differed from his friends’. He wanted to do something else to his ‘pals’ so he turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” on, “Hey guys, can we go there?” he asked, in which he got a slight shrug from both.

He directed Danny and Dylan to an isolated and hidden place which was full of nature, in fact. A tree towered over them by the side and there was an artificial lake on their right, water coming out of a pipe from a nearby building. The two continued to talk and laugh with each other, unaware of Sam’s movements and actions, which was ex _ act _ ly what he wanted. He squatted in front of Danny’s crotch, inspecting the small bump his covered cock was making through the fabric. It was pretty lustful, knowing what was behind Danny’s tight pants.

He placed his hand on the groin and started to rub his hand up and down, feeling for the head and shaft; which were easy to make out. He could feel the cock stirring up beneath his hand, eventually growing to its full mass and was now pitching a tent in his dress pants. He looked around one last time to see if anyone was watching, after all, time was still going on, and was relieved to see no one had noticed their presence. He unzipped Danny’s pants, trying as hard as he could to make a quiet sound, and slid the button under its hole, causing them to slide down his legs, piling on the ground. He looked back up and now saw Danny’s boxer briefs in front of him, his cock pressing against the cloth.

He slipped his hands down the briefs, feeling the rough texture of his pubic hair, and pushed them off Danny’s hips, stacking on top of his crooked black pants. His cock pointed to the sky, foreskin covering the head. He pushed it down and saw pre-cum shaping at the top, seeing the bare head in its greatest form. He poked at the sensitive skin with his finger, rubbing it occasionally, which caused the cock to start throbbing against Sam’s touch. He bent forward and gently kissed the head, slightly flicking it with his tongue. Soon enough, he got too vulgar and opened his mouth, shoving the cock down his throat. He could only suck half the dick since he started to cough (the cock was  _ huge _ , 7.5 inches was not short), so he took his hand and jerked off the lower part, feeling his  _ own  _ cock growing during the process. He could feel Danny getting close, so he popped his mouth off and started to jerk him off a bit more aggressive, hand getting tired but had to endure. His hips started to hump against his fist, and in mere seconds, his cum shot out of his cock, ending up all over Sam’s face.

After wiping the cream off his face (and licking it off his wrist), he pulled Danny’s briefs and pants back up, and patted his now-soft cock before moving on to Dylan. He pulled his pants down, not caring to unzip nor unbutton it, and he was directly confronted with his throbbing cock. At this point, Dylan’s cock looked  _ really  _ hungry for anything that would make it soft again, but Sam knew that it wouldn’t ever go down without his approval. It seemed a bit vicious, but he didn’t care enough. His gay feelings and horny hormones were saying to  _ not  _ turn it off. He ran his hand up and down the cock, foreskin moving up and down with Sam’s movements. He quickened his pace and he saw Dylan reacting positively to Sam’s unique touch, as he started to hump with his rhythm. He could see his back starting to arch and pre-cum covering the entire head before he ultimately fired his cum from his dick; shooting all over Danny’s shoes.

Sam stood back up and groaned at the pain from his legs; they unfortunately fell asleep during the time when he was sucking and jacking his friends off. He pushed the boys back to the main path and turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” off. Without delay, his friends doubled over and moaned at the sudden impact and effect from cumming, “You guys okay? You should get some rest; our big event is tomorrow…” Sam tried to sound worried.

Danny waved his hand as he recovered, “I’m good. Let’s go, we’re going to be late.”

Time seemed like it disappeared as the group of three had only one minute to get to the stadium, which was in their sight, but still far ahead of them. They started to run towards the stadium, which was a very difficult task, due to the fact that they were all in tight suits and uncomfortable shoes. He noticed Dylan slightly limping, probably because of his cock rubbing against the rough texture of his dress pants. When they arrived at the stadium, most of the seats were already filled; after all, they came  _ just  _ in time for the orientation. They spotted some seats in the very back and raced up the metal stairs and moving awkwardly through the crowd and reached three empty seats. Sam took the middle, Danny sat to his left, and Dylan sat to his right.

It was pretty disappointing when they learned that they  _ weren’t  _ walking like how the athletes walked in the Olympics, only the teachers got to walk. It was pretty stupid, since the students were the ones getting the medals and studying their asses off, but Sam didn’t want to anger Mr. Humphrey. The apparent founder of MCY came up and started talking in the most  _ boring  _ monotone voice anyone could ask for. He pronounced his sentences at a painfully slow rate, and Sam didn’t give a fuck about what he was talking about, so that made it  _ extra  _ boring. He looked to his left and right, seeing an attentive Danny, being a good student, and a sleepy Dylan, who looked like he was going to doze off any second.

Since there were teachers walking up and down the stairs to see if anyone was on their phone, Sam had to sneak his phone out, succeeding by turning “ **No-Reaction Control** ” on. He could see Danny’s eyes becoming less captivated into the speech and started to focus on something else. He waited for the teachers to turn their back on Sam and then quickly took his phone out, snapping a picture of Danny with “ **Hard-Picture Control** .” He could see Danny’s cock react to the control by rising in his pants, pressing against the cloth. The teacher suddenly jerked around, glaring at the kids, and she went back to talking with one of the other teachers. Sam almost had a heart attack and nearly dropped his phone, which would have made a big clanging sound, and  _ THAT  _ wouldn’t have a great thing to have.

He turned “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” and “ **See-Through Control** ” on, causing all the suits the boys were wearing in the stadium to disappear from Sam’s sight. He looked down the alley and saw a few other boys just as hard as Danny and Dylan; their cocks were pressing against their pants and he could tell they were trying to shove them down with their hands. Sam was pretty much a kid in a candy store at this point, but instead of candy, he was looking at cocks and dicks all shapes and sizes. But that wasn’t his focus; Danny and Dylan were the main meal of the day. He redirected his focus to the two and saw them both hard, but not caring to shove it down; they just left their cocks standing freely, which got a few glances and stares from the teachers.

Sam placed his hand directly on Danny’s cock and started rubbing it with his fingertips, poking at the head and playing with the balls. He could see a wet spot slowly forming on top of his head which probably meant he was about to cum any minute now. He wrapped his hand around the fabric and started to shove it up and down, his palm feeling the warmth of Danny’s throbbing member. Danny had a neutral expression, but showed he didn’t care about what was going on. If he could feel Sam’s aggressive handjob, he definitely didn’t show it. Soon enough, Danny’s hips started pushing against Sam’s rhythm, and he could see Danny start to breathe at a higher rate before he cummed. If he had the No Reaction control off, Danny would’ve probably groaned  _ really  _ loud, which would  _ not  _ be a good thing. After all, the stadium was pretty quiet.

Sam took his hand away and saw the white liquid which leaked through the fabric, cock still hard. He saw the teacher hit a quick glance at the boys, then went back to talking with another teacher, possibly flirting. He took his phone back out as subtly as possible and turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” off, resulting in Danny slightly grunting and Dylan jolting out of his trance and covering his cock with his hands.

“I have to go to the bathroom, save my seat for me? Ok, gotta go~” Danny quickly whispered then raced out the stadium, hands over his crotch, which looked really embarrassing. He could see him blushing extremely hard, but since there were two exits located in the stadium and one was right behind them, he raced out, almost tripping on Sam’s feet. He then looked to his right and wrapped his arm around Dylan, whispering, “Are you bored?”

Dylan chuckled and slightly blushed at Sam’s sudden contact then proceeded to nod sarcastically. “I’m going to the bathroom,” Sam whispered then patted Dylan’s shoulder before exiting, making sure not to step on anyone’s foot.

After getting out of Dylan’s sight, he slipped into a corner, making sure not to look suspicious. Sure, he got a few looks from the people walking by, but he honestly didn’t care. He pulled out his phone, scanning the area one last time before going invisible, now free to move anywhere he’d like without looking odd. He stretched and cracked his back, which was the best feeling on Earth. Well, 2nd best, the first was fucking his friends while they were frozen, but it was a close match. He walked back in the stadium, trying to make as little noise as possible on the metal stands and stumbled over to Dylan, who looked really sleepy and bored, like the majority of the crowd. He sat back down next to him and turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” back on, seeing the boy’s expression change from bored to  _ super  _ bored.

He started to palm Dylan’s raging boner and smashed it down before beginning to become more gentle with it by rubbing it gently. He could see it react positively to his touch and started to form another wet spot in his pants. Soon enough, after jacking it off and placing a soft kiss on Dylan’s cheek, the boy cummed with such a powerful shot that some of it came out the pants directly. Sam quickly wiped it off his pants, so the teacher wouldn’t think he was jacking off in the middle of the founder’s speech. Unfortunately, he, too, had a throbbing boner, and what better way to get rid of it than have someone suck it off? Sure, he got to suck a lot of his friends’ cocks but no one ever really sucked his  _ own _ . That was definitely going to change this year.

He pulled his pants down and opened Dylan’s mouth wide open with his fingers before slipping his cock into his mouth; saliva spreading all over his shaft. He slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans and groans as he thrusted into Dylan’s cavern, feeling the boy’s tongue wrap around his member. This was not a feeling he was used to as  _ he  _ was always doing the dirty work, so he cummed in a mere 15 seconds. Was he disappointed that he cummed so fast? Yes. Would he have liked a few more seconds of pleasure? Yes.

He continued to turn “ **No-Reaction Control** ,” almost pressing the  _ Invisibility  _ button, which would’ve made him visible, and he did  _ not  _ want to be seen right now with his pants down. Dylan quickly got up and ran to the exit, hand over cock, right after Danny. Sam froze time, catching the running boy in his tracks as he strolled to the bathroom, getting lost in the process. He turned off the  _ Invisibility  _ function, as he  _ did  _ want to see his own hands and body. Soon enough, he arrived at the men’s bathroom and walked in, looking for Danny. He wasn’t outside nor was he at any of the urinals, so he started peeking in the stalls. He went on the floor and stuck his head through the gap between the floor and the door, and finally found Danny in the biggest stall on the right.

He went under the stall and stretched his hand to unlock the door so he could come in. He locked the door behind him before coming face-to-face with Danny. He was blushing really hard and looked like he was trying to get rid of his boner by pondering about other stuff, which Sam has tried to do before (it never worked, his thoughts would only trail back to his boner). He fixed Danny’s expression to look a bit more neutral as he started to strip the frozen boy. He took his suit jacket off, and began to slip each button of his dress shirt off. He then grabbed the shirt off, hanging it nicely on the hanger the door nicely provided.

He continued to strip the shirtless boy by shoving his pants and underwear down with the same motion, unmasking his 7.5 inch treasure. Danny was now standing fully naked, served hot and fresh right to Sam. He smiled as he turned the stale boy around and leaned him forward, ass sticking up at Sam’s cock height. He slowly inserted his cock in, his skin slapping against Danny’s ass, the slaps making a ear-piercing sound that filled the frozen bathroom. He wrapped his hand around the boy’s bouncing cock and started to jack him off. He wasn’t going to lie, his hand was getting pretty tired jacking the two boys over and over again. Soon enough, the boy finally cummed, cum getting all over the stall as his cock remained hard.

Sam popped out of Danny as he went invisible before he resumed time. The basic bathroom sound came back to his ears: the sink water running, the blow dryer making the loudest noise possible, you get it. Danny, on the other hand, gasped for air as he slapped his hand on the stall, groaning at the sudden impact of pleasure and pain. Sam smiled as he climbed back under the stall, looking for Dylan, and as if it was on cue, he entered the bathroom, looking flustered as his hands remained over his crotch. Sam snickered as he froze time and climbed back in Danny’s stall, seeing his hand around his cock, jacking off. He shrugged as he unlocked the door and dragged Dylan in, which was hard since he was quite heavy. He stripped Dylan down before making Danny stand straight, pushing his hand off his cock and to the side. He then took Dylan and put him in Danny’s old position, bent down.

Sam turned “ **Self-Motion Control** ” on and forced Danny’s cock in Dylan’s tight ass, making the two boys have sex in a public stall. It was a pretty erotic thought: two hot and  _ big  _ boys fucking in the stall right next to you;  _ that  _ was a story. He resumed time as he continued being invisible and the two boys instantly moaned. Not loud; but still moaned. He could barely hear the slaps, as he intentionally made it so the slaps weren’t as loud; he didn’t want to get the two in trouble, that would ruin his plans. He could see Dylan slightly wincing at Danny’s huge length, and the boy seemed to notice, so he gave a little “Sorry!” before continuing to fuck the boy endlessly.

After what seemed to be forever, the two boys ended up cumming together: Danny shot his milk right into Dylan as Dylan covered the stall’s cum stains with another layer of cream. Sam turned off “ **Self-Motion Control** ” and the two boys fell apart, pushing each other apart from the other and grabbed their clothes, which were hanging nicely on the hangers. They quickly redressed and tried to look casual as they exited their stall. It seemed as some people heard their aggressive fucking, as the two got some looks and glances during their final exit. Sam closed the stall door and went back to being visible, hands in his pockets as he went out of the stall and out of the bathroom, heading back to the stadium. He saw Dylan and Danny, sitting apart from each other with a seat between them, so Sam gracefully took the empty seat, “You two okay?” Sam whispered as he looked at both boys, who were blushing and  _ def _ initely looked uncomfortable with their still-hard cocks. After all, anyone could see their boners.

The founder’s speech had  _ finally  _ started and the states started to send their teachers out one by one, which took a long time, since there were fifty states and one teacher from each state had to make a two-minute speech, which was  _ not  _ fun. Sam was now free to go on his phone, since there were no teachers watching the crowds; they were all walking. He turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” and “ **See-Through Control** ” on with his phone quickly and looked to his left and right. Danny and Dylan had both put their hands to the side, with their cocks standing up right through their pants; pre-cum still leaking from the heads. They looked  _ really  _ close to cumming so Sam started to rub their cocks, still feeling the fabric even though he didn’t see it. But he could still feel the general shape of their members, and after mere seconds, the two boys shot yet  _ another  _ load. Sam was surprised they were still able to cum; after all, Dylan was basically a cum machine and Danny already cummed quite a few times that day. Sam turned off all the controls except “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” and the two boys immediately jerked up and raced for the exit.

“Where are you going this time?” Sam called out to the running boys.

“Bathroom!” the two boys called back at the same time.

“Again?” Sam shouted as the pair turned the corner and vanished from his sight. Sure, he could mess with them a bit more, but not now, he was  _ tired _ .

_ ~ ~ ~ _

The group of three were now walking back to the hotel after Dylan and Danny joined Sam in the stadium and after the long orientation ended. Sure, Danny had to go to his  _ own  _ hotel room, but it was in the same direction of Dylan and Sam’s hotel, so they were all walking on the same road. Sam was yet again between Dylan and Danny, as the two definitely seemed uncomfortable with each other after that stall sex. Sam decided to speak up, “Okay, what’s going on? You two are creeping me out…”

“Sorry,” Danny replied, “it’s nothing.”

Dylan nodded with Danny, “Yeah, whatever.”

Sam shrugged as he took his phone out, trying to escape the awkwardness of the group. Since the three were the first to exit, there weren’t a lot of people in his sight, so Sam was free to do what he wanted without getting the cops called on him. He turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” on and conversation immediately started to stir up as the two boys started to laugh and talk with each other again. Sam smiled and stopped the two boys in their tracks as they continued to talk and joke around. He pushed Danny’s pants and briefs down in one rapid motion, and began to quickly suck him off. His head went in and out of the cock; tongue wrapping around the delicate skin until Danny cummed for the billionth time that day, shooting into Sam’s throat. He swiftly swallowed it down as he pulled Danny’s clothing back up, turning “ **No-Reaction Control** ” off with his phone.

Danny, of course, started to panic. He started to blush hard as he pressed his boner down with his hands, “I have to go; I’ll see you guys later!” he stuttered, dashing off into the distance.

“Where are you going?” Sam shouted at the running boy, receiving no response, “What the fuck?” he shrugged as the two continued to walk to their hotel room.

After around 20 more minutes of walking and feet getting absolutely  _ crushed  _ in their shoes, they finally arrived at their hotel room after multiple flights of stairs. At this point, both boys were really tired and were  _ not  _ in the mood to shower or do anything, so they decided to go to sleep, since their big competition was only the next day. Sam changed into his pajamas as Dylan carelessly stripped his clothes (leaving his underwear on) and threw them onto a chair as he jumped on the bed and pulled the blanket up. Sam slid into the covers next to him as he dimmed the lights and turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” on. It looked like Dylan was watching some videos on his phone, and guess what, it was porn! Sam shrugged as he flipped the covers away, pushing them to the side of the bed and looked at Dylan’s near-naked body. His throbbing cock pushed against his white underwear; it made a pretty distinct wet spot at the location of his head.

Sam pushed the underwear off, causing Dylan’s cock to bounce straight up, making a distinct 90 degree angle as he started to suck the boy off. His head leaned in the cock; his tongue slobbering the member as his mouth made some  _ in _ teresting sounds with the shaft. Soon enough, the boy cummed into Sam’s mouth; shooting into the back of his throat, as almost every boy did. His mouth was getting pretty sore; sucking off 7.5 and 8 inch cocks was not an easy task. He went back into his spot and turned “ **No-Reaction Control** ” back off, causing Dylan to drop his phone on his face, which must’ve hurt a bunch. He pushed his phone aside as he pulled the covers back up frantically as he put his underwear back on and placed his phone on the nightstand. Sam was going to do the same before his phone pinged him once more, a message popping up:

_ “Hey Sam! What a crazy day, huh? And why not end that day with a blast? This is a new control called  _ **_LOSE MEMORY CONTROL_ ** _! This control will enable you to do anything you want to someone, then afterwards you can wipe their memory of the “incident.” Pretty neat, huh? After doing something to someone, just tap the “ _ **_Lose-Memory Control_ ** _ ” and it will take you to a page with a list of various boys’ names. Tap the name that you need and you can just erase a memory with a click! Hehe, have fun!” _

He grunted approvingly and smirked with lust before freezing time one last time that day. He jumped out of the bed and opened his backpack, taking out five strong neckties, a mouth gag, a butt plug, and a cock ring. Sam had never done anything like this, so he was awkward with his motions, but he got the job done. He took the neckties and tied them around his arms and feet, making him unable to move. Sam was a Boy Scout back in the day, so he knew how to tie ties as strong as possible. He then took the mouth gag and clipped it over his face, placing the red ball in his opened mouth. He inserted the butt plug into his wet hole, turning the vibrating setting to the highest setting possible. He lastly took the cock ring and slid it on Dylan’s throbbing cock, turning the vibrating setting also to MAX. Sam stepped back and looked at the scene: Dylan’s raging boner as he was unable to move was an amazing sight. Sure, he could’ve just enabled “No-Motion Control” but seeing him tied up like this was a better sight. His arms were up so his bare armpits were exposed to the world.

Sam nodded favorably after turning “ **No-Cum Control** ” on and resumed time, causing Dylan’s eyes to jerk open as he looked down, trying to move, but the ties restrained him. His eyes then raised to Sam, who had climbed into the bed next to him, playing with his hard nipples.

  
The boy moaned as Sam whispered into Dylan’s ears, “I’m going to leave you like this overnight. You can’t cum, little boy.”

Dylan whimpered as Sam flicked the light off, going to sleep with the sound of vibrating and the boy’s moans filling his ears as he drifted off.


	9. Medical Competition Part 4: Can't Stop Cumming For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long writing this chapter... I honestly got a little demotivated writing this kind of style, but I got back into it! ^^. Hope you enjoy! >_<

Sam slowly woke from his slumber, yawning as he could hear the birds chirping outside. But that wasn’t what he was focusing on; he looked over and saw Dylan still moaning and awake, cock throbbing with every second, slobbered with pre-cum. Sam slowly slid over to Dylan’s side, the bed creaking with his motions as he slowly lifted the blindfold off of his face, seeing a pair of dog eyes staring back at him.

“Do you want to cum?” Sam whispered in Dylan’s ear as he wrapped his hand around Dylan’s raging cock.

Dylan slowly nodded as he continued to moan before Sam grabbed his phone from the nightstand and turned off  **No-Cum Control** with a tap. Dylan’s whole body immediately started jerking as his member began to move on its own, shooting its first load which landed on his torso. Sam watched as Dylan’s balls emptied all the cum it was saving overnight, load by load. Soon enough, he ended up shooting a total of  _ five  _ loads, and his body was covered in his cum.

Sam quickly froze time and went to the  **Lose-Memory Control** page, deleting the memory of overnight and the slight BDSM he put on Dylan. That was  a sight to see. He took all the “toys” off of his body and dried it quickly with a towel, stuffing them into his backpack and resumed time. Dylan’s cock was still hard due to the control, so it was standing comfortably before he ultimately noticed and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him as he locked the door. Sam slightly snickered at Dylan’s jiggling asscheeks, they were pretty cute.

Since it was the day of the competition, Sam quickly dressed into his scrubs and read over his notes one final time. The event was in exactly one hour, but Dylan still wasn’t coming out of the bathroom so he decided to go first, “Hey Dylan! I’m leaving for the event, you better hurry up!”

He got a slight grunt in response so he proceeded to exit the hotel room and headed for the “Warnes Barne Building,” where the event was going to be held. It was a beautiful day outside; barely any clouds covering the sun and comfortable weather. Sam’s scrubs were  _ extremely  _ comfortable -- that’s the main reason why he chose CPR; the comfortable clothes. After about 15 minutes of walking, he saw Danny ahead of him and called his name in his direction, causing him to turn around and wave. Sam looked down and saw him still hard in his scrubs, making his walk look like a penguin waddle. Anyone could see Danny’s hard boner since it was really hard to hide a boner in scrubs; they were pretty loose. Sam tried to not look like he was eye-raping Danny before he asked Sam about Dylan, “Where’s Dylan? We can’t do the event without him.”

The two entered the air-conditioned building as Sam reassured the concerned sophomore, “It’s okay, he’s coming soon.”

Danny shrugged as the two sat down on one of the benches with Danny covering his crotch with his hands. Sam took out his phone and turned  **See-Through Control** on, causing Danny’s clothes to disappear in a quick flash. He could now see the boy’s throbbing boner being pushed down by Danny’s hands, which didn’t seem to be working well. Sam wondered how Danny felt last night -- after all, having a boner you couldn’t get rid of was probably a bad feeling. He acted like he was tired and leaned on Danny, strategically pushing his elbow down on his raging boner without looking weird as his face got closer and closer to Danny’s exposed cock (even though he was the only one who could see it).

He could hear slight whimpers from above him, “Are you okay, Danny? Are you nervous?” he asked in a mere teasing manner. Danny vigorously shook his head and as Sam moved his elbow around and rubbed Danny’s throbbing cock in the motion causing Danny to lightly moan and sigh, eyes closed. Sam chuckled as he took out his phone and quickly froze time bouncing up from the couch and lifting Danny with all his strength so he was standing straight. He slid Danny’s scrubs off, which came off easily since they weren’t too tight like his usual skinny jeans.

Sam now was confronted with Danny’s underwear, his cock pointing straight out making a big-ass tent in his stretched boxers. Sam quickly slid them down, leaving them to pile on the floor as Danny’s thick 7.5-inch hard-on jumped up and down before standing straight up perpendicular to his body. The boy pushed Danny back onto the couch and undressed as well, after all, he wanted to join the action. Since the couch was pretty big , Sam could easily ride Danny without being cramped into a tight space. So he did just that. He stepped onto the couch and slightly squatted, positioning his hole right above Danny’s cock then proceeded to slide down dry with no lube. Sure, he kinda regretted this decision since it fucking hurt like hell, but that pain went away quickly as pleasure overshadowed the pain that now seemed like nothing.

The boy moaned, Sam’s whimpers and groans echoed throughout the almost-empty building. He knew that this was wrong, but at least no one could hear him; time was frozen, Sam could moan as loud as he could without facing any consequences. He took Danny’s limp arm and made him grab Sam’s bouncing cock, making him rub the cock up and down in a smooth fashion. The sophomore could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax so he quickly took Danny’s mouth and opened it slightly and pushed his cock into Danny’s face, moaning even louder at the sensation of his saliva surrounding his entire member, causing him to shoot his load almost immediately, his cum shooting into the depths of Danny’s mouth as he could feel the frozen boy cum into his ass, even though Danny still had a stale face from before.

Sam panted as he stood up, stretching his legs as he redressed the still-hard Danny before putting his clothes back on. He sat next to the frozen boy and resumed time and heard the boy next to him cough as he gagged on Sam’s cum. It was pretty erotic, he wasn’t gonna lie, to have cummed in someone else’s mouth without them even knowing. He frowned as he patted Danny’s back, “You okay there, buddy?”

Danny nodded at Sam before Dylan ran into the building, gasping for air when he got to the two boys. Sam looked down to see him still hard in his scrubs, cock making an obvious tent in his light blue pants, “Why were you so late, Dylan?” Sam asked in a whisper.

Dylan regained his breath, “I couldn’t find my scrubs, sorry. At least I’m here, I guess,” he sat down to the left of Sam so that he was squished between two panting, hard horny boys. Sam smirked as he froze time and took the boys’ pants off and started to jack both simultaneously with his two hands. He could already see pre-cum forming at both the boys’ tips, Dylan seeming to leak more than Danny, after all, Danny just cummed into Sam’s hole. He quickened his pace before the boys shot their jabillionth loads of the day, landing on the carpet in front of them. Sam slid their scrubs back on and resumed time, causing the two boys to moan softly as they remained hard.

Soon enough, their group  _ finally  _ got called into the room, which signaled the beginning of their event. The three did the event perfectly and the judges seemed pretty satisfied with their analysis speech at the end of their performance. The group filed out of the room as the next group entered, not looking as proficient as Sam’s group, he wasn’t going to lie. Sam chuckled, “That was amazing, guys!”

The other two smiled as the group exited the cool-air building and entered the hot-ass outside, heading for Sam’s hotel room. The walk was pretty normal and he could see the hard boys trying their best to cover their massive boners, which looked as  _ hard  _ as it was going to get. Soon enough, the three reached their room and unlocked it with their keycard, causing the door to make a cute little jingle before unlocking and letting the three in. They already had plans on going to the pool the hotel had but no one ever went there since no one cared enough, so this was Sam’s perfect sex getaway. Before doing anything, however, he quickly froze time and pulled Danny and Dylan’s pants down once more. He got his backpack and retrieved two massive silent-vibrating butt plugs before pushing them right into both holes, making sure they were positioned nicely before pulling their pants back up. He could see little patches of pre-cum leak through the two boys’ scrubs, which made Sam even harder, “It’s not gonna stay hard at the pool, you can bet on me,” Sam said to virtually no one as he resumed time.

The two boys doubled over as their hands reached their holes as they moaned and blushed, “Are you guys ready for the pool? Get your things and hurry up.” Sam frowned as he exited the room with his swimming bag, with the two boys frantically grabbing their bags and running to catch up with the impatient boy.

Soon enough, the group of three finally arrived at the pool and went into the locker room. For some odd reason, the locker room didn’t have any stalls or bathrooms, so the boys couldn’t go in for some privacy. The three looked at each other collectively and shrugged simultaneously. All boys started to strip their clothes off and sure, Sam peeked a few peeks at the other boys’ huge-ass boners, “Why are you guys hard?”

Danny and Dylan covered their cocks with their hands and grunted, continuing to dress. Sam waited until the two were completely naked and froze time, turning on the  _ Invisibility  _ function in the meantime. Since there was no one in the locker, Sam decided to have some fun with the boys; he placed Dylan right against one of the lockers and pushed Danny right behind him, pushing his body causing Danny’s cock to slowly slide into Dylan’s already-wet hole. Sam turned on  **Self-Motion Control** and made Danny practically  _ ram  _ Dylan against the locker; the sex was so loud that the echos of the locker banging could probably be heard from outside.

Sam ultimately resumed time again and the two immediately started moaning, closing their eyes as Danny’s humongous cock split Dylan open,  _ Thank God this invisibility control is a thing _ … the hidden boy thought as he grew harder every second he watched.

The temptation was too much for Sam; he  _ had  _ to get in the action. It was like a pile of money sitting on a table right in front of you, but instead of money, it was two of your best friends fucking right in front of you. Since he was already taking his clothes off before, he was fully naked and ready to get in. He slowly walked towards Danny and placed his hands on his hips, cock making contact with Danny’s bouncing asscheeks as he vigorously fucked the whimpering boy, getting slammed onto the locker. Sam carefully slid his raging member into the wet and widened hole, causing Danny to yelp and moan even louder; after all, he was fucking a hot boy and getting fucked by another boy.

Soon enough, Dylan ended up shooting his load, landing all over the locker in front of him and on the bench located under the locker, which caused a chain reaction in the threesome. Danny soon cummed right into Dylan’s ass, causing Dylan to shoot yet another load, covering the first layer he already put. Sam inevitably milked into Danny’s ass, causing him to groan at the pleasure and shoot another load into Dylan’s ass, which caused  _ him  _ to shoot a third fucking load, “How the f-fuck do you cum t-three times, Dylan?” Danny snickered as his groans came about.

Dylan chuckled as he moaned occasionally, “I d-don’t know, I have m-magical powers, dude…”

Sam smiled secretly as he froze time and exited Danny, turning  **Self-Motion Control** off as he looked the other way and resumed time once more. The two boys grunted as they pushed themselves off the other and fell to the ground. Sam looked behind him seeing Dylan and Danny both with perplexed and confused faces, “What the fuck are you guys doing?”

Danny groaned, “Ugh, nothing…”

Sam shrugged as he slid his loose, blue swimming trunks on and headed for the door leading to the pool. He first looked to see if anyone was in the pool -- not even one person was there; not even the  _ lifeguard _ , which was odd, since there was supposed to be one on duty at all times. He blinked as he called for the boys, frantically getting their suits on as Sam entered the pool, a wave of humidity washing over his body. Soon enough, Danny and Dylan came speed walking in with… Speedos on, “Why the fuck do you guys have  _ that  _ on?”

They coughed and cleared their throats as Dylan replied, “I don’t know, I don’t have any regular suits like yours.”

Sam looked down, eyeing the  _ clear _ boners the boys had -- after all, a boner shoots through tight suits, especially  _ Speedos _ . He could even see some of the heads and skin of Danny’s cock, his cock was fucking huge. The boys looked as uncomfortable as their cocks looked, they kept blushing and covering their crotches with their hands. Sam shrugged and flipped his phone out, turning  **No-Reaction Control** on, causing the boys’ hands to limp to their sides as their faces grew from embarrassed to relaxed. Sam palmed the two boys’ boners through the slick material of the Speedos, getting no expression of horror or confusion from above, they kept talking. He jumped into the pool with the other two following suit as the three started to mess around with each other, “You two mind if you just float on the water?”

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged, pushing themselves up the water with their legs and started to float; their body spread out. Sam smiled as he pushed the Speedo off of Dylan’s hips and his cock came flying out of the tight suit and shot straight up towards the ceiling above, it was a pretty dick, Sam wasn’t going to lie. He wrapped his hand around the raging member and leaned in with his head, starting to suck at the head like it was a lollipop. Sam was getting used to his friends’ gigantic cocks -- Dylan’s was 6 inches hard and Danny’s was 7.5 inches long when it was hard. So this time Dylan’s boner fit well into Sam’s mouth and started throbbing after some time, signaling its time to cum.

He pulled out and started to jack the boy off at a vigorous pace, causing the boy to quickly shoot his cum; shooting into the air, getting some air time, then falling back down onto Dylan’s torso and some fell into the water. Sam smiled as he climbed out of the pool and grabbed his phone and took a few pictures of Dylan’s wet cock before turning **No-Reaction** **Control** off, causing the boys to panic and splash water with their flailing arms, swimming to the edge of the pool.

As they started to climb out, Sam couldn’t resist messing with them again. He waited for the exact moment their asses were sticking out, right at Sam’s head, and pushed the “Freeze Time” button as quickly as he could, and the two boys froze in their tracks. He first went to Danny and yanked his Speedo down, piling at his feet as Sam also climbed out of the pool and lifted Danny to the side so he could get some leg space. He pushed his tightly-wound swimming trunks down and squatted down to Danny’s height, thrusting his raging boner into the boy’s ass, causing the frozen boy to cum for the billionth time that day. He resumed time and Danny moaned, losing balance as he crashed onto the floor, “Woah, are you okay dude?” Sam asked as he helped Danny up.

Danny nodded as he pressed against his cock, “Ugh, that was a hard fall.”

The other two lifted their Speedos back up and headed for the showers located in the locker room, faucets hissing as the boys turned the handle. Sam smiled as he peeked to his side; it was a good fucking sight to see, after all, two hard boys in Speedos was a very erotic scene to look at. The three finished their showers and put their regular clothes back on, now heading for the food court, they were hungry as fuck.

The three decided to order pizza since it looked like the only decent shop in the court. They got a buzzer that would vibrate when their pizzas were ready, which would be in 15 minutes, so Sam started to look for an open table. After about 5 minutes of searching and waiting for people to hurry up and finish their food, they finally found an open table and sat in their chairs. Sam chuckled as he pulled his phone out and turned  **No-Reaction Control** on, lifting his feet, approaching Danny’s crotch, who was sitting across from him.

He wrapped his feet around Danny’s obvious boner and started to move his feet up and down, feeling the skin and head through his light shorts. Soon enough, the boy cummed and as Sam turned  **No-Reaction Control** off, the boy stood up and rushed for the bathroom, hands over cock, “What’s his problem?” Sam ushered at the running boy as the buzzer rang; their pizzas were finally ready.

Dylan shrugged as he stood to go get the pizzas, “I don’t know, man, but we’ve cummed so many times today… We don’t know why."


	10. Medical Competition Part 5: Rough Ramming

As Danny returned from the bathroom after five minutes, Dylan and Sam already devoured three slices each, leaving only two slices for Danny. He did look pretty bummed but got over it and ate his share before the three stood up, heading for the exit. A sudden blow of hot air washed over the boys as they opened the glass doors, gasping at the abrupt lack of air conditioner. The group started to walk towards their hotels as they got used to the hot outside. It was pretty dark outside, considering it was already nine o’clock at night, so all the street lights and lanterns gave a background  _ hum  _ as the lights barely turned on. There was barely anyone walking outside so Sam decided to bring up a topic one would find uncomfortable, “So why are you guys still hard? Are you guys like getting horny from each other or something?”

“W-what?!” the two both yelled in unison.

Sam shushed the two, “I can see the boners through your pants.”

The boys immediately got flustered and their hands flew in front of their crotches, which looked unusual and uncomfortable, “Shut up,” Danny grunted, “Just act like you didn’t see anything…”

Sam shrugged as his phone rang, signaling another control was unlocked. He smiled in anticipation as he opened the new message the app sent him:

_ “Hey, Sam! I hope your competition thingy is going well! I have a new control for you, it’s called  _ **_Force-Action Control_ ** _ and will make anyone do anything even if they don’t want to. For example, if you want your friend, Dylan, to strip naked, just type “Dylan → strip naked” and they will start to strip naked right in front of you! Have fun!~” _

He nodded in approval, considering it was just a modified version of the  **No-Reaction Control** but they  _ had  _ a reaction. It was a fun thing to mess with, he wasn’t gonna lie. He decided to use it right away and typed  _“Danny and Dylan → strip naked and jack off until cum."_ He clicked the  _ Input  _ button, causing the two to immediately start stripping right in front of Sam. The two yelped, which made sense considering their bodies started moving without their control. Soon enough, both were completely naked with their boners sticking out proud as their hands moved towards their cocks. Sam could see the two resisting their sudden urges to jack off in public, as they grunted and tried with all their power to take their control back, but ultimately failed.

In fifteen seconds, the two kids went from being fully clothed to fully naked while jacking off. They kept grunting and moaning with their hands strategically moved up and down their members, stroking every nook and cranny their massive cock and balls had to offer. On one side, there was Dylan who was enjoying the moment. Sam could clearly see pre-cum dripping from his cock as Dylan’s mouth drooled, which fell from his chin down to his own cock and made him moan even  _ louder _ , as his spit made his cock more slippery than before. On the other side, there was Danny, whose meat looked like it was really happy being stroked by Danny’s smooth hands. It bobbed up and down, pulsing with every move its owner took and looked like it was going to cum any moment.

Soon enough, that became a reality and the two started to blow their loads out of their cocks. Dylan’s head shot back and moaned as his cock shot its load of cum onto the pavement, continuing to stroke and squeeze the last bit of milk out. Danny closed his eyes in pleasure and groaned as his  _ own  _ dick shot a humongous load onto Dylan, who he was facing. To Sam’s surprise, he cummed so much that it looked like he cummed two times instead of just one. Sam looked down to his phone and turned  **Force-Action Control** off, causing the two to stumble back and fell on the pavement.

“Y’all are freaking me out at this point,” Sam said as he helped the boys up from the floor.

The two shrugged, “I don’t even know at this point,” Dylan replied as Danny agreed, nodding his head.

The three kept walking after Danny and Dylan put their clothes back on with a rush, feeling the evening breeze once more. Danny had to eventually leave and parted ways with the two, heading the other direction as his still-existing boner shot out of his pants. Dylan and Sam finally reached their hotel after five minutes of walking and went in the elevator, waiting for the doors to open to their floor. After the doors opened with a jingle, the two walked out of the metal box and to their room, pressing the hotel key onto the sensor, causing it to unlock with a beep. Both boys were really sweaty at this point and  _ had  _ to get out of their sweat-soaked clothes.

The two simultaneously started stripping, pushing their clothes off furiously before Sam started to hear a background  _ buzz _ coming from Dylan’s direction. He glanced back, seeing not only Dylan’s plump and juicy back and ass but also his butt plug still buzzing away, “Is that a b-butt plug?” Sam shouted, trying to sound surprised. After all, he  _ was  _ the one who stuck it in there.

Dylan yelped and looked back, “Why the fuck are you looking?”

“I heard some weird buzzing sound, dude!” Sam called back.

Dylan groaned and reached to his asshole, trying to take his plug out, but every time he even came in  _ contact _ with the vibrating toy, he moaned and his hand reeled away, “Can you help me over here?”

Sam sighed and nodded, kneeling to take the plug out and succeeded. However, what was surprising was when he took it out, Dylan ended up cumming a second time that night, “Bro, now I gotta clean that up.”

Dylan blushed and stuttered, “S-sorry, bro.”

Sam chuckled, “It’s nothing, don’t worry,” and grabbed a tissue, violently rubbing at the cum on the carpet, trying to get rid of the stain.

Before getting up, however, he decided to play with Dylan a bit more that night. He quickly froze time and got up with a grunt, cracking his back and knuckles before sitting Dylan down on the bed, patting his cock. He slapped his hands on Dylan’s thighs and spread them out, running his hands up and down the smooth skin with no body hair in sight. Sam knew Dylan was a shaver, after all, 90% of the boys on the swimming team shaved. His thighs were skinnier than average but had more muscle and bulk than a lot of the swimming team. One could literally  _ see  _ the meat when Dylan flexed in the pool. Sam lifted Dylan’s legs up, making his own wet and stretched asshole be revealed to the thirsty boy, who was  _ not  _ frozen. He positioned his boner in front of Dylan’s hole and entered without warning. This time, he was a bit more aggressive than usual, as he rammed the boy intensely right from the start.

Sam ended up cumming into Dylan as he screamed out of strong pleasure and started to jack Dylan’s boner off, causing him to cum as well, milk landing all over his abs and chest. He slowly exited the boy and resumed time after turning on  **No-Reaction Control** . Instead of Dylan making the usual moan and yelp, he continued to sit on the bed peacefully, looking down. Sam ordered Dylan to jack himself off and he nodded happily as his hand grabbed his cock, stroking it up and down. Sam started to massage Dylan’s ass, causing him to slightly moan, but not enough for the rooms next to them to hear. Soon enough, Dylan ultimately cummed with his cum landing on his chest, layering on top of his last coat of milk.

He turned  **No-Reaction Control** off, and  _ this  _ time Dylan yelped and moaned as he looked down, inspecting his body and realizing what he did. He blushed once more and grabbed the cum-covered-tissue Sam was using before and wiped the sticky juice off his nipples and torso before throwing it into the trash can.

“Wanna stay naked for the night? I think we both established that we’re gonna stay hard and that we’ve seen each other cum a billion times today,” Sam proposed.

Dylan shrugged and agreed without hesitation, “Sure, I’m hot anyway.”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah I bet you’re  _ hot _ .”

Dylan smirked and jokingly pushed Sam, “Yeah,  _ bet! _ My cock is one inch shorter than yours but it’s still thick and juicy,” and grabbed his cock with his hand.

Sam scoffed, “Sure, bud. But why the fuck are you still hard? You should jack off.”

Dylan shrugged, “I have, bro. But I always get hard after, it’s fucking weird.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Sure about that? Let’s jack off right now, turn on some porn or something.”

Dylan agreed, “Fine, let’s get it.”

They put on some kind of straight porn and both boys started to jack off, slightly moaning at the pleasure. While Dylan was probably jacking off to the porn, Sam was  _ definitely  _ jacking off to Dylan’s cock. He was a lot more skilled at stroking his cock than Sam would ever be, he cupped his balls, palmed the head; he did all sorts of tricks. On the other hand, Sam would just stroke his cock up and down, nothing fancy.  _ I gotta make him teach me one day _ , Sam thought as he continued to run his hand up and down his member. After a few minutes, Sam could feel himself getting close to his climax and whimpered, “Are you c-close?”

Dylan shut his eyes and nodded, “Fuck yeah.”

It was like magic when the two simultaneously groaned and cummed, cum shooting into the air, getting some air time before coming down and splattering all over the bed and their torsos. The two breathed heavily after recovering from their sudden burst as they both started to chuckle, “You cummed a lot, Dylan, even after cumming like a billion times before.”

Dylan smirked, “What can you say? I’m so cool like that,” and grabbed another tissue, wiping the cum off of his abs and then continuing to clean the milk off of Sam’s abs.

Sam gave a thankful nod before freezing time the billionth time that day and opened the hotel door, not caring he was hard and naked since time was frozen. Before the trip, Taketo and Ryan, who were also in the competition, gave them their spare key to Sam since everybody knew that they were gonna lose their keycard, they lost everything over every single trip. So, they decided to trust Sam with one of them in case they lost one of theirs. To Sam’s amazement, they haven’t lost their keycard yet, in which the keyword is  _ yet _ . He inspected the card and found the phrase “Room 497” which was only a few rooms down.

He opened Taketo and Ryan’s room with his spare keycard and walked down the small hallway to find both boys laying on the bed, watching something on Netflix. He found Taketo’s position to be particularly erotic, he was lying flat on the bed with his arms crossed over his head so his lower body was practically exposed to the world. His extremely short pants didn’t help either, Taketo was naked at this point. Ryan, on the other hand, wore what looked like extremely comfortable pajamas and was sitting up, looking very interested in the Netflix show. Sam shrugged and stripped both of the boys, commenting on their soft, but large cocks snugly sitting there.

He turned on the  _ Invisibility  _ function before resuming time, in which the boys took a second to realize they were completely naked. Soon enough, they yelped and covered their cocks before Sam went to the  **Hard-Picture Control** page and snapped pictures of both boys and in mere seconds the two were completely hard with their cocks shooting up into the sky. Sam froze time once more and turned on  **Stay-Hard Control** before making the boys stand up and after 30 minutes of pushing and shoving, Taketo and Ryan were both in Sam and Dylan’s room. It was a definite struggle.

Soon enough, all three boys were in the same room, naked and hard. Danny and Ryan with their 7.5-inch cocks and Taketo with his 6.5-inch cock. He saw Dylan was still on the bed so he pushed Taketo next to the boy and spread his legs as well. Sam turned on  **Self-Motion Control** and made Ryan  _ ram _ Dylan on the bed, he made sure that Dylan had no way of escaping by making Ryan shove his hands down on Dylan’s shoulders; this was some  _ rough  _ sex. On the other hand, Sam decided to go easy on Taketo, but he had to make sure Taketo wouldn’t try escaping so he made Taketo stay in his position and jack Sam off simultaneously. He resumed time with a click and immediately, all three boys groaned at the sudden impact and closed their eyes, taking in the pleasure and pain.

Sam looked down and saw a whimpering Taketo, “Hey, Taketo, why am I fucking you?”

Taketo tried to shrug, but couldn’t, “I don’t know bro, Ryan and I were in our room a second ago.” and moaned at Sam’s cock ripping through Taketo’s tight hole.

Ryan and Dylan, on the other hand, seemed to be having the times of their lives, moaning loudly and groaning before Sam shushed them; they were in a hotel with thin walls, for God’s sake. Soon enough, after 30 seconds of intense fucking, all four started to cum, shooting their loads all over the bed and wheezing from the strong and extreme workout before Sam turned  **Self-Motion Control** off, causing Ryan and Taketo’s bodies to relax. After realizing they didn’t have to fuck or be fucked, they ran back to their room, despite being butt-naked and hard at the same time.

Sam hurriedly closed the door and looked over to Dylan. They looked down to see cum covering their bodies and cocks and shrugged once more, considering that the two have been getting used to this rare occurrence. Sam dimmed the lights after cleaning up the bed of its cum and draped the blanket over the two. Dylan didn’t even seem to care that his cock was making a big-ass tent through the sheet, it was like No-Reaction Control was on, but it wasn’t.

Sam smiled and patted Dylan’s ass before going to sleep, “Goodnight, Dylan.”

Dylan patted his ass back and whispered into Sam’s ear, “Goodnight.”


	11. Medical Competition Part 6: The Hidden Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long >_<  
> I'm overloaded with work from school and I started studying for the SAT and PSAT :(( not a fun time, but whatever.  
> Writing these chapters is the only thing keeping me going at this point owo  
> Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this long chapter! :D <3

Sam slowly woke up today in a much better mood than usual, which was odd considering that medical competitions usually bummed him out. But there was one particular thing keeping him going that day: the boy sleeping soundly next to him. He carefully lifted the blanket that was covering his prized possession and put it to the side as he inspected the naked Dylan that rested beside him. The boy faced the opposite direction, so his dick was concealed from Sam’s sight, which was a bummer. He stretched his neck, leaning over to try to catch a glimpse at Dylan’s cock without making the bed creak or anything, and it seemed like fate was on his side.

He could finally see Dylan’s hard-ass cock, a thick string of pre-cum linking the bedsheets with the tip of his member as it occasionally slightly bobbed up and down. It would make sense feeling horny; after all, the boy had been hard for  _ days _ at this point. Sam was sure Dylan forgot how it felt to be soft at that point; he made sure his friend was feeling horny and happy all the time. But the urge Sam was really feeling at that moment was the need to  _ slam _ his dick into Dylan’s hole. He spread his friend’s asscheeks away from each other, really looking for a peek at his asshole. It was pretty wet and moist, sticky with all the sweat and the liquids and fluids compiling in his ass.

Sam went right next to the still-sleeping boy and arranged his raging dick just outside the sticky hole before going in. His entrance was slick and smooth due to the moistness and wetness of Dylan’s shaft, making Sam’s experience even more enjoyable. He took his hand and started to jack the whimpering boy off, slipping his fingers up and down the pre-cum-covered cock, making sure to get every single bit out of Dylan. He could feel his cock throb as he felt Dylan’s dick throb simultaneously in his hand, signaling their time to cum, which is what happened. Sam groaned as his cock milked into the boy, back arched and eyes closed with the most overwhelming feeling of pleasure. He extended his neck over Dylan’s smooth waist to see that he also cummed with Sam, probably from the overpowering urge Sam’s own cum gave him. He knew how good cum felt in one’s hole, especially when it’s  _ shot _ into it.

He could see Dylan starting to wake up from his sound sleep so he quickly pulled out and pretended to be on his phone as Dylan slowly came to his senses and realized what he did to the bedsheets, “Ah, shit. I milked the sheets.” he groaned as he yawned and stretched, cracking his knuckles and back.

Sam snickered, “It’s fine, it doesn’t matter,” and threw a tissue at the boy for him to clean the stain, “we don’t want the hotel telling our parents that we cummed in the hotel, do we?”

Dylan nodded, “I mean, it would be kinda hot.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sam pushed Dylan to the side as he jumped out of his bed, cock in full display, “let’s get dressed for competition.”

He could see Dylan staring right at his body, especially in one special  _ area _ . Sam chuckled and chose his clothes for the day from his suitcase as he started to slowly put them on since he was still tired despite the recent morning sex. Dylan, too, got out of the bed and opened his suitcase, looking for what clothes to wear before choosing the most  _ generic _ outfit to wear. Both were wearing T-shirts and extremely thin shorts, as it was extremely hot during the day, even though it got pretty cold during the night. This exemplified Dylan’s mass as it reached through his pants, desperately trying to get out of the fabric and show itself to the world, as it should, “Those shorts really show your cock, don’t they?” Sam hinted with an innuendo.

Dylan looked down and tried to hide his cock by pulling it up into his waistband, “Hm, I guess so. At this point, I gave up trying.”

Sam raised an eyebrow before remembering that it was finally the last day of the competition, which had both pros and cons. The pros were that he didn’t have to worry anymore about studying or anything of that matter. But, the cons were that he couldn’t have the opportunities he had at the competition when he left to mess with the boys, he loved fucking them at various places. Now,  _ that _ was a big turn-on. The two started to pack their stuff into their suitcases, stuffing them into the pockets and spaces before zipping up their luggage. They made the bed and made sure they didn’t forget anything, leaving everything like it was before they first entered the room. Dylan walked out of the room first with Sam following closely behind him, taking one last look before clicking off the lights and closing the door as it locked automatically.

The hallways were pretty quiet since it was still pretty early in the morning. They had to get up early for the buses, they left at 10 in the morning. Of course, the boys wanted to have a little last bit of fun, or more importantly,  _ Sam _ wanted to have a little last bit of fun with the rest of the squad. Sam and Dylan spotted Taketo and Danny walking together on the opposite hallway and the four waved to each other, meeting at the intersection. Before Sam could even open his mouth, Taketo started apologizing immediately: “I’m sorry for what happened yesterday night, I don’t know what happened, please forgive me.” he said at the most  _ rapid _ way possible, it took Sam a few seconds to process what he had just said before responding.

He chuckled, “It’s fine, I don’t really care anymore,” and looked to Danny, “Hey Danny, hope you slept well.”

Danny nodded, “Yep, my bed is  _ so _ fucking comfortable, you don’t even know!”

The group laughed before hearing the elevator ding as the metal doors opened, revealing no one inside. They all quickly walked to the elevator before the doors closed with Sam pressing the “Lobby” button, causing the elevator to slowly start its journey down. Turns out it  _ was _ pretty hot. In fact, it was  _ really _ fucking hot in the elevator to the point where Sam thought the Air Conditioner broke down. He shrugged and took out his phone, turning on  **See-Through Control** before looking in a non-creepy way to his right, looking at the dicks presented to him.

To his direct right, stood Dylan. His 6-inch cock was very impressive and curved straight up since it was tucked into his waistband. It was uncut and had the decency of thickness to it, it was long  _ and  _ obliterating. To Dylan’s right stood Taketo with his 6.5-inch cock. It was longer than Dylan’s by a bit, curving straight outward, facing the elevator doors. Sam turned  **See-Through Control** off and saw how  _ drastic _ the bump Taketo’s cock made in his shorts. It was practically a mountain at that point, not even a tent. He turned  **See-Through Control** back on and looked at the last person in the group: Danny. Sam sure had a  _ lot  _ of special memories with Danny, his large 7.5-inch cock never failed to impress him.

He continued to turn  **See-Through Control** off and turned  **No-Reaction Control** on, causing the boys’ hands to waver at their sides from covering their boners. Sam started to jack every boy off through their light shorts with the material rubbing against their sensitive skin. It only took 30 seconds for each boy to cum, some of the white milk escaping through their shorts and dropping onto the elevator floor, piling up in a single pile for each boy. After making all the boys milk, he turned  **No-Reaction Control** off as he relaxed and tried not to laugh at his friends’ reactions to their sudden feelings of pleasure.

Unfortunately, their reactions had to come to an abrupt end when the elevator doors opened to the lobby, the ding sound startling the boys. Sam took his suitcase and walked out of the elevator, rolling his luggage behind him as the other boys followed suit. They all had to go to their assigned buses to drop their bags off so they didn’t have to lug them everywhere; that would’ve been terrible. They all went to their buses, practically throwing their heavy bags into the lower part of the bus and met up again in the lobby. Since they all were pretty smelly and sweaty -- they didn’t have time to shower in the morning -- they group agreed to shower in the public shower placed in the hotel. They all knew that no one used it at any hour on any given day, so they decided to play around there before the buses had to leave.

The group went back into the elevator, Sam noting the cum left on the metal floor by each boy as he pressed “3rd Floor,” causing the elevator to make a cute little jingle before ascending the floors, one by one. The doors opened to the lavish, third floor and the four walked down the hallways before seeing a sign on a door with “Public Showers” written on it. Sam opened the door, looking inside to see no one at all. It was a bare room, for that matter.

The cluster of four entered the humid showers and stationed themselves at one of the corner wards, lined with lockers on two sides. As the boys started to strip, Sam couldn’t help but sneak a few glances at their boners, as they pretty much looked like their cocks were going to burst out of their underwear. After a few minutes, they were all naked and hard, except for Sam that is, and walked over to the showers, turning on the faucets as cold air butchered their skin. As they cursed and swore at the sudden cold, Sam saw his phone in his locker light up and buzz with the same sound the Freeze Time! app made when it gave a notification. Sam quickly ran to his locker, opening it and froze time, reading the new message:

_ “Hey, Sam! A nice trio of cocks you got there, eh? Well, we got another thing for you to play with:  _ **_INSTANT-CUM CONTROL_ ** .  _ Sounds pretty neat, doesn’t it? If you click on the control, it will take you to a page with all the boys around you that are  _ hard _. This is important, if you want someone to cum on the spot, they have to be hard before you can initiate the control. You can add or delete boys from your “Will-Cum” list before pressing the “Cum” button. You can press it as many times as you want, so have fun!” _

He smirked as he walked back to the showers, eye-raping the boys’ cocks before resuming time, causing the humidity of the room and the sounds of the group swearing and the water rushing from the faucets to collectively come back to Sam’s ears. He decided to test it, clicking on the  **Instant-Cum Control** page, turning it on in the process. A list popped up, named “Will-Cum List” with three names below it: Danny Zheng, Taketo Nagata, and Dylan Cai. He looked up one last time, seeing all the boys massaging their bodies and hair with soap and shampoo before clicking the  **“Cum”** button. All the boys stopped in their tracks before instantly cumming into the shower wall, losing their balance at the same time, causing them to slip and fall onto the floor. They groaned in pain, rubbing their backs before Sam pressed the “ **Cum** ” button again, causing the boys to spasm once more with their cocks milking another load of cum out of their shafts.

As the boys slowly started to get up and recover, Sam froze time, turning both  **No-Cum Control** and  **Self-Motion Control** on. He made sure to go  _ Invisible _ before making three things happen at once with Self-Motion Control: Danny was pressed against the shower wall as his cock was pressed against the hard ceramic, being split by Dylan’s dick in the process; Dylan was being barebacked by Taketo’s dick whilst fucking Danny at the same time; and made sure to have all the boys touch each other in sensitive spots, Sam knew all their turn-on spots at that point.

Sam resumed time, causing the boys to jointly began moan and groan at the same time; the feeling of fucking someone else but being fucked by another person was a bittersweet feeling. As he knew he was invisible, he took advantage of this situation as he looked and observed the cocks being rammed into the holes of another, except Danny’s, that is, that looked extremely impressively long, being pressed against the wall. Sam decided, since he was also raging hard, to thrust his own cock into Taketo’s hole. He positioned himself behind Taketo and let him do all the work since he placed his cock in a place where Taketo was practically fucking himself from behind in a way, but on Sam’s cock.

He let this go on for twenty minutes as he played games and surfed his social media on his phone before getting bored. He could see the boys getting more and more desperate with every thrust into or from a hole or a cock. Sam moved away from Taketo and exited the showers, becoming Visible before coming back into the humid room, faucets still running, “Okay, what the fuck is going on?”

Danny tried his best to look behind him with his peripheral vision, but failed, “We can’t stop fucking and w-we can’t cum at all! Help, Sam..”

Sam did  _ not _ expect that kind of response, but it was a pretty seductive one, at best. He proceeded to take out his phone and turning off  **No-Cum Control** , causing the boys to start cumming as a group. They cummed all at once, cum either shooting into the air or someone’s hole. After a few seconds, they spermed a second package, moaning even louder than ever. A third load followed after half a minute, and at this point, the three boys looked more tired than usual, prompting Sam to turn  **Self-Motion Control** off. The three rushed out of the room after turning off the faucets when they realized they didn’t have to fuck each other any longer. Sam followed closely behind him as the group started to dry themselves off and put on their clothes before exiting the shower room. The trio seemed like they already forgot what had happened moments before, so Sam decided to not bring it up.

After the unprecedented incident in the showers, the group proceeded to continue their journey as they strolled to the elevator. The metal lift ascended to the tenth floor and the doors opened to the tenth floor with a chime. The tenth floor was very luxurious in a subtle, but major way. There was lavish carpet spread on the floor and grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling; it was hard to believe that this was real instead of being a fantasy in a novel. Even Sam felt a little too poor to reside in such a place, it would be a state-of-the-art lifestyle if one were to live here. The four walked up to the reception and rented a private room for two hours as it was free, concerning the fact that the school was paying for the whole trip’s expenses.

After receiving their ticket from the receptionist, the group advanced to their room, in which Sam expected a grand and lash room with snacks, drinks, and other “rich-people” things. Sure, he lived in a mansion, but that doesn’t mean it was any better than a rich _ hotel _ life. As thoughts were running around his mind, he almost missed the room they were assigned and Sam shivered from excitement as he opened the large, dark maroon door.

Was he disappointed?  _ Yes _ . Sure, the room was still sumptuous with snacks and royal couches, but it was much tinier than he expected. It was literally just  _ one _ room. While he should’ve expected  _ this _ , considering that the room was called a “room” instead of a “suite” for a purpose, he was still annoyed at the fact that he couldn’t truly experience the high-class life. He followed the rest of the group as they entered, mouths wide open at the “elegant” style of the room, and closed the door behind him, locking both locks placed on the door. There were no windows or anything that let the boys see the outside world or perhaps the hotel itself, so Sam took this opportunity and used it to his advantage.

The group crashed on the biggest couch, with Taketo sitting on the left, Sam next to him, and Danny and Dylan sitting to the right of the couch, respectively. He made sure the boys got comfortable before initiating his plan; he wanted them to take in the extravagance and the gorgeousness of the room before inevitably cumming or being fucked or fucking someone else. Sam decided not to strip just  _ yet _ , he wanted to do that later since, as a matter of fact,  _ he  _ was pretty tired from the cumming and the fucking and the stripping. It was hard work, but damn, did it have  _ delicious _ rewards.

He took out his phone and turned  **No-Reaction Control** on, causing all the boys to limp on the couch from sitting upright with enthusiasm. He knew they were all already hard, so he just slightly dropped each boys’ shorts by an inch or two, enough so that their cocks were no longer hidden from his eyes. He started to jack Taketo off to his right, grasping his hand around the smooth cock, greedy and avaricious. To his far left, he commanded Dylan to jack off, and his hand immediately started to rub up and down his dick as his expression definitely showed a feeling of pleasure; he was really taking the moment in. To his near left, Sam leaned down, whilst giving an intense handjob to Taketo, and Danny’s massive cock started to enter Sam’s wet cavern of a mouth.

He started lightly with his tongue, making sure not to scrape Danny’s skin with his teeth before becoming ravenous with every suck and slurp as he began to blow the cock off with more vigor and lust. After tasting Danny’s pre-cum for a few times, he released the dick from his mouth, making a loud pop sound that echoed throughout the spacious room, before taking his phone out with his left hand, exploring the  **Instant-Cum Control** page. He took his right hand off of Taketo’s pleasure-epicenter and ordered him to suck Sam’s cock off, causing the boy to start leaning into his cock, gulping and gobbling the member with such ferocity that he was already ready to cum within thirty seconds of the session. He set the urge aside and positioned his finger above the “Cum” button after inserting Danny’s boner back into his mouth. He made sure the cock was well-positioned in his mouth before pressing the “ **Cum** ” button, resulting in all the hard dicks in the room to send their loads of milk flying everywhere.

Dylan finally got to feel official satisfaction as his cock spontaneously started to throb immensely, dispatching its cum into the air before splattering onto the table in front of him and onto his shirt. As Taketo basically  _ inhaled _ Sam’s cock (he never knew how good of a blowjob Taketo could give), his own dick started to pulsate before unavoidably starting to send its sperm to blow up into the atmosphere. Meanwhile, to Sam’s content, Danny was busy sending  _ his _ load into nowhere but into Sam’s throat, the liquid burning against the walls of his esophagus. Sam could hear slight groans and moans from his surroundings, but his focus was set on Danny’s cock, and Danny’s cock alone. Danny’s back arched and humped into Sam’s oral opening as Sam swallowed the sticky liquid, gulping the cum down his throat before groaning out of satisfaction.

He told Dylan and Taketo to stop their solo activities as Sam stood up and started to strip the boys one by one before hiding all their clothes behind one of the far chairs, making sure it was well concealed from anyone’s view. To just mess around with the boys, he sat on the table located in front of the couch as he pressed the “ **Cum** ” button, inspecting each of the boys’ cocks as they unvoluntary shot their heaps of cum out of their tips, leading to each boy closing their eyes, groaning at the sheer recreation of ejaculation. Sam pursued his ongoing plan and proceeded to turn  **No-Reaction Control** off, causing all the boys to start moaning and drooling before realizing their environments.

They started to stumble over each other, each trying to find something to cover their naked bodies in embarrassment as Sam sat silently in peace, beginning to abuse  **Instant-Cum Control** . He, again, pushed the “ **Cum** ” button, causing the boys to spasm as they violently cummed onto the carpet, the couch, basically everywhere in the room. Sam continued to do this four more times, resulting in a total of five ejaculations before getting tired of the control for the time being and quickly froze time. At this point, he could see the boys getting tired of cumming; they were getting used to their horniness, although it was still as active and present as before. Sam suddenly remembered a quick “ **Energize** ” control, which was a cute little button he could press if the boys were getting tired of constant fucking and cumming. He clicked it until the health bar filled up to the 75% mark and stopped at the said mark, which was fine for this point in time.

Sam retrieved the stashed clothes from the back of the room and placed them on the table before resuming time once again. The boys stopped stumbling and tripping over nonexistent objects as they realized the presence of their clothes. They ran to their apparel, quickly redressing as if they were in a rush for something. However, after five seconds, they  _ were _ in a rush for something as Sam got a text from the medical competition supervisor that the buses would be boarding in fifteen minutes. That was enough time to get to the bus, but since the group was pretty much exhausted at this point (despite being at “75%” energy), they had to start heading to where the buses were located pronto.

While the boys desperately tried to hide their still-standing boners in their shorts, they exited the lounge and, again, approached the elevator as the doors were about to close. Sam quickly ran and saved the doors from closing, holding it open until the boys, who were taking their  _ sweet _ time, finally walked into the elevator and Sam took his foot away from the motion sensors placed on the doors, causing the doors to ultimately close. The group waited patiently and in silence as they were slowly transported down to the lobby with slight and funky elevator music subtly playing in the background, a faint afterthought. Sam couldn’t help but take out his phone and use  **Instant-Cum Control** a final time, at least in the hotel, pressing the “ **Cum** ” button. It seemed that the group was pretty smart to the point where before they started to cum, they quickly dropped their shorts so that the cum wouldn’t stain their clothes, which would definitely be very humiliating. As they groaned out of recreation for the billionth time that day, they shot their sticky liquid onto the floor, splattering with a slight sound of metal clanging. It layered on the preexisting and hardened cum which was flattened by shoe marks and suitcases over time. The boys swiftly lifted their shorts back up after wiping away the last bit of cum before the elevator doors opened to the lobby, in which the group acted natural.

After walking for about five minutes, they finally reached their bus, their feet aching with every step and movement. To the boys’ surprise, there weren’t that many students here since the bus departure time was in a mere five minutes. Sam guessed that they were waiting until the last second to board the buses, so he decided to take the chance of the back seats still being available and rushed toward the bus after speedily saying goodbye to Danny, giving a quick hug, feeling the hard cock press against his waist. As Taketo, Dylan, and Sam ambled to the bus, they crossed out their names on the attendance list, attached to a clipboard that was placed on a nearby chair (he would never know the reason as to why there was a random chair there). The three boarded the bus and to Sam’s delight, the back seats were still open so he grabbed Dylan’s hand and rushed for the back seats, securing them firmly, forbidding anyone else to snatch them from him. Taketo sat in a different, but nearby aisle, still unable to see the pair of boys, sitting separately from the lonesome Japanese student.

The bus finally started to fill up with students and teachers, each looking as exhausted as the next; medical competitions always drained everyone out. The sky started to get dark and the sun started to set; the bus lights were dimmed as the bus made its departure from the competition venue, heading for the ever so far Wildfire High School. The bus eventually became silent since everyone was tired and needed some good and sound sleep for once. This excluded Taketo, Dylan, and Sam, who were still wide awake in light of recent events. Taketo began the  _ Harry Potter  _ series, Dylan played an RPG game on his phone, and Sam started a brand new YouTube series. After entertaining himself for a little over two hours, a notification popped up from the top of the screen, in which the sender was, of course, the  _ Time Stop! _ app:

_ “Greetings, Sam! I see that you are using our newly-designed control to good use. But guess what! We made an  _ extension _ to the Instant-Cum Control page! Now, you can  _ **_hold_ ** _ the “Cum” button and the selected person or persons will constantly cum (it’s possible) until you release the button. Hope this helps you out! Toodles!” _

Aside from the humorous remarks and amusing jokes, this extension was going to super fun to play with. Sam was already thinking of different ways and scenarios in which he could use this control, which led to him inevitably getting hard; his boner standing up loud and proud through his shorts. He could see Dylan sneaking some peeks and glances from time to time, but Sam honestly did not care at this point since the two have seen each other cum, fuck, and be fucked multiple times throughout their lives together. Dylan eventually stood up to go to the bathroom, clumsily tripping over his backpack before regaining his balance and entering the small and contained bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. At this point, Sam wanted to finally try out the new extension he got on the other boy not preoccupied with doing business: Taketo.

Sam paused the video he was watching on YouTube and unplugged his headphones from his phone, stuffing them into the backpack and shoved it to the corner before freezing time. He grunted as he tried to nudge his way to the middle walkway of the bus, stretching as he cracked his back and knuckles. He went up to Taketo, who was in the window-seat, solemnly looking out the window as his AirPods were plugged into his ears. Sam politely took the AirPods and put them in their respective case before dragging the frozen boy over to Sam’s seat, sitting him down next to him before stripping his clothes off and throwing them under the chair.

The boy flinched as he tried to comprehend why he ended up sitting next to Sam from sitting alone in an instant and why he was naked, after all, it was kinda weird to be fully naked in a public place. Sam observed Taketo’s hard cock as he went to the  **Instant-Cum Control** page and removed Danny and Dylan’s names off the “Will-Cum List” so that Taketo was the sole person on the list. After staring at Taketo’s cock as it wobbled and throbbed with every passing second, he started to hold the “ **Cum** ” button down, activating  **Instant-Cum Extenstion** in doing so. Taketo’s cock started to oscillate back and forth, dripping pre-cum as his back curved and arms tensed, veins popping out of his skin as his hands gripped the sidebars of the chair. Soon enough, he started to cum, milk soaring out of his hard dick in various increments: after it cummed a big load, it started to relax before experiencing another ejaculation; this process kept going on as Sam held his finger down on the “Cum” button.

After about five minutes (in which Sam was starting to wonder why Dylan was still in the bathroom), Taketo was a mess: his cum wasn’t even cum at that point, it was basically water coming out of his cock and his face was dripping with sweat as he moaned and groaned with every cumming session. His cock kept cumming and wouldn’t stop under Sam’s control, in which his whimpers and cries were loud to the point where he was scared that someone was going to come over to the back, but thank God, no one did.

Following another session of ten minutes, Sam finally released his finger off of the “Cum” button, causing Taketo to finally relax, cock looking exhausted from cumming so much. Sam had to applaud him for the amount of cum he milked out, it looked like it got every last bit of sperm out of his genitals. The cream was everywhere: on Sam, on Taketo, on the floor, on the chair, literally  _ everywhere _ . Taketo now noticed what he just did and looked over to Sam, raising one eyebrow as he gave a towel to the boy, who got the message. He quickly cleaned all the cum from his surroundings, although it did leave stains on the chair, but neither boy cared enough to get rid of it.

Taketo looked around for his clothes, finding them in a matter of seconds and redressed before sneaking back to his chair, clearing his throat as Dylan came out of the bathroom, looking pretty tired from something.

“What took you so long?” Sam wondered, acting as if nothing had happened.

Dylan shook his head, “Nothing, I’m just exhausted.”

Sam snickered, “Heh, let’s just go to sleep. I’m as tired as you, bud.”

Dylan smiled as he closed his eyes and plugged his earphones in, drifting away to his music as Sam took his soft blanket out of his backpack, covering his cold body with the insulator. As he started to float into sleep, Sam took his phone out, lowering the brightness, and went to the  **Stay-Hard Control** page. One by one, he removed each name off the list, noticing the bump in Dylan’s shorts to slowly drop and his pants weren’t always making a tent now.

It was weird; Sam was so used to seeing the boys hard. This medical competition was definitely a journey. A very tiring, horny journey, but he made it through with a bunch of cum in his mouth. And he liked it.

**End of ~ _Medical Competition_ ~ Sub-Series.**


	12. Humidity and Scrambling Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Wow, it's been, like, three months or more since the last chapter. WHOops. Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I've had a ton of things to care about these last few school months. Also, recently I just haven't had a motivation to write a chapter. Sure, it's fun to fantasize and shit but writing it out can be a little hassle. I //am// starting to get that motivation and thrill back and I'm writing more and more every day! Finals just ended so I'll probably upload another chapter soon? Don't entirely trust that because clearly this chapter took way too long to do. I just kept procrastinating and I apologize :(( I'll try to be more active so yeah :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!! ~*~

After the fourteen-hour-long drive of not just uncomfort, but getting your ass yelled at by the strict teacher who didn’t like any kind of fun, Sam and Dylan were at their primes of the “Idontgiveafuckjustgetmeoutofthishellhole” mindsets. But thank God when they finally reached Chicago, the two were the first ones who could actually leave the bus since the teacher let the back people out first because of their “relaxed personality.” Dylan was sleeping during the entire fourteen hours so it took him a minute to realize that he wasn’t hard, after all. On the other hand, Sam was a groggy mess who looked frightening. He looked like that kid at school who you shouldn’t mess with since they’d probably whack your ass if you did.

But nevertheless, Sam tried to be as optimistic and lively as possible. School had already ended for the day and Dylan and Sam had to meet with Danny first since it was his birthday. Danny scheduled a birthday party at his neighborhood pool so no one else would disturb their party (his neighborhood was packed with toxic kids  _ and _ parents). He invited Dylan, Sam, and another kid who neither knew but heard about at their school. Their bus seemed to be the last one arriving and it was quiet so they assumed everyone had left already, so it wasn’t difficult to find Danny, who was sitting on one of the benches rigourously tapping his phone with his fingers.

“Hey, Danny! Get off your fucking phone and let’s go,” Sam called to the boy who still looked just as sleepy as before.

Danny looked up and put his phone in his pocket, “Y’all can’t even let me win one game at Mario Kart, can you?”

Dylan smirked, “I can’t let you pass my level in that game, you know that.”

Danny shrugged and dangled his car keys as the three boys walked to Danny’s car. It wasn’t the most lavish car in existence, but it was definitely a decent car to have as a sophomore. The group entered the car and Danny drove away from the school and into his neighborhood. By the time he reached his house, Sam and Dylan were sleeping once again. Danny had to honk his car horn for them to wake up, although it did disturb a few neighbors. The three boys got out of the packed car out into the open sidewalk of Danny’s wide driveway and Dylan and Sam were starting to get sick of getting into vehicles for periods of time. The trio walked to Danny’s front porch and came across a boy who was sitting down on the steps leading up to the front door. He seemed to be as immersed in his game as Danny was moments before as he appeared to have no care for what was going on around him. Dylan and Sam, obviously, didn’t recognize this boy but Danny did, as he walked up to the boy and kicked him in the hip.

The boy that looked like a sophomore yelped with pain and dropped his phone, jumping down and down each step, “Did you have to kick me that hard?” he said in his slightly high voice.

Danny shrugged, “Maybe it’s that you’re weak,”

“Shut the fuck up,” the boy groaned before looking up to the two strangers, “Who are these people?”

“Oh, these are my friends: Sam and Dylan,” Danny pointed to the boys as they waved and Danny pointed to the stranger, “This is Samuel Szpytman. Just call him ‘Szpytman.’”

Szpytman waved and went up to each of the boys to shake their hands, “Hello, Dylan, nice to meet you. Hello, fellow Sam, nice to meet you as well.” he stepped back, “I’m sorry if I came across as a little harsh, it’s not that hard to act cool when you get kicked brutally in the hip by an asshole.”

Danny scoffed, “Stop overreacting, Szpytman, you’re just weak. Accept the facts.”

Szpytman rolled his eyes, “Anyway, when are we going to the pool? I’m so bored,”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Danny replied, leading the way to the neighborhood pool.

The walk to the pool was pretty long since their neighborhood was pretty large and complex. And since the boys never went to the pool (they heard bad things about it), they kept getting lost in the maze of identical houses and condos. However, they ultimately reached the building labeled ‘Neighborhood Pool,’ and a handdrawn sign underneath it with ‘Danny Zheng’s Birthday Party!’ The four boys entered the pool with caution and honestly, it was a pretty creepy sight. No lifeguard (again, bad things), no sign of life, just the sound of running water and the slight clapping sound between the boys’ feet and the wet floor. The view looked like it was from a horror movie or something.

“Shit,” Danny groaned, “I forgot to get towels and the food from my house. Dylan, can you help me out?” Dylan nodded and Danny called to the two Sam’s, “You guys can get changed. Sam, you might wanna help Szpytman out a little, he sucks at swimming.”

“Excuse me,” Szpytman was offended, “I don’t suck  _ that  _ much.”

“Sure, bud,” Dylan denoted, “let’s go, Dylan.”

The two pushed the doors open as they exited the pool. Sam looked to Szpytman, “Do you really suck that much at swimming?”

Szpytman scoffed, “Yeah, I’m not a fan of water.”

“It’s fine,” Sam replied, “let’s change.”

The boys pulled their shirts off as they walked into the humid locker room, which was surprisingly clean. After all, a neighborhood with the reputation of having the best houses in the state should have a clean pool. As Szpytman examined the area, Sam was able to sneak some peeks at the new boy’s body. He was a rather slender, but muscular boy with faint abs. Sure, he wasn’t as fit as Sam, but he definitely rocked a nice body. His face was clean and looked like pure silk; he was definitely a cutie, for sure. Szpytman was about to take off his pants when he interrupted himself, “I’m gonna go in the stall to finish changing.”

Sam nodded as Szpytman shut the door.  _ This is my time to strike _ , Sam thought as he pulled out his phone and went to his favorite app, freezing time. The humidity disappeared as the background sounds coming from the pool vanished. Sam placed his phone on a nearby table and crawled under the stall door to go inside the tightly packed stall. Szpytman was still half-clothed but this was a perfect time for Sam to fully inspect his body up close. Sam rubbed his hands up and down the frozen boy’s abdomen and chest, rubbing his tense and stiff muscles on his arms. Sam then squatted down and started to strip the boy down to oblivion, starting with his jean shorts, which were pretty short. With the shorts out of the way, the only obstacle between Sam and Szpytman’s cock was his boxer briefs, which accurately curved the outline of his dick. After moments of staring, he pulled down the fabric to reveal Szpytman’s cock. And wow, it was big.

He rocked the biggest cock Sam had probably seen soft other than Nico: six inches with barely any hair to cover the monstrosity. The foreskin neatly covered the head of the cock from sight but  _ wow _ : the cock was not just immense, but clean and, to an extent, a little cute. It looked like it was pulled out from a yaoi comic or from some form of hentai, since it looked perfect. Sam raised his hand and grabbed the cock, starting to rub it up and down. It twitched and throbbed with every second that passed with Sam slowly massaging Szpytman’s meat. It started to rise as Sam started to massage it with more force and more grip, tugging at the foreskin and cupping the balls with his other hand. After a minute or two of jacking the frozen boy off, he was at his prime: eight and a half inches of hard beef. The foreskin no longer covered the sweet and shiny head covered with a thin and glint coat of pre-cum.

After contemplating for a few seconds, Sam started to put his head into the cock, opening his mouth widely to take in the entireness of the member. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to fit the entire thing in his mouth, he didn’t want to choke or dislocate his jaw. But, he was going to try. He started to suck the substance as he began to moan at the immense feeling of pleasure radiating from the simple action of sucking Szpytman’s cock. Sure, Sam just met the kid, but come on. He had a cute face and had a nice body, after all. Sam continued to suck and slurp the cock but it didn’t take long for his jaw to get tired. So, he decided to pull out before he broke a bone or something. He unlocked the stall door and got up from his uncomfortable squatting position, grabbing his phone from the table. Sam went back into the stuffed stall with his phone and went invisible before resuming time.

Szpytman jumped at his sudden hard cock which was soft and hidden away a second ago. After coming to his senses, a feeling of lust and pleasure overwhelmed his body as he absorbed the feeling of minutes of getting sucked and jerked off all in one instant. He couldn’t help but start jerking his hard meat off since he was close to cumming anyway. As he grabbed his cock, he started to get closer and closer to his climax. During all this, however, was Sam, trying not to get in contact with the boy jacking off, which would blow his cover. Szpytman continued to jerk off as his breaths got heavier and heavier and his hand motions got faster and firmer. Moans started to escape his mouth as his veins looked like they were going to pop out his arm at any second. His arms moved back and forth faster as every second passed with his moans getting louder and more desperate before his cock finally started to shoot its white liquid out onto the stall wall. Szpytman continued to rub his cock, squeezing every bit of liquid out before getting a wad of toilet paper and cleaning the entire mess. Before he could do anything, Sam froze time and returned to his visible state. He crawled back out of the stall and finished getting dressed, so it wouldn’t seem he was doing nothing other than spying on the horny boy. He resumed time and heard Szpytman continuing to moan and groan.

“Let’s go, shall we?” Sam called out with a determined tone.

Szpytman yelped on the other side of the stall and grunted with a sound of approval. Sam could hear the boy struggling to get dressed as he just came a healthy amount of milk. But he eventually came out of the stall and smiled, “‘Kay, let’s go.”

The pair of boys stepped out of the locker room into the indoor pool. Dylan and Danny seemed to not have returned from getting just towels and food, but whatever. Sam decided to give the inexperienced swimmer a quick lesson since he didn’t want a case of murder from drowning on his record, “Shall we have a quick lesson on how  _ not _ to drown?”

Szpytman nodded, “Just teach me how to stay in the water.”

The two jumped into the water and the lesson began. Sam started with teaching the freestyle swim, but wanted to start with the kicks first. He brought Szpytman to the deep end of the pool and, obviously, the boy started to panic. Sam had a lot of experience teaching kids how to swim so he did what he would do for any other kid: he lifted the boy up by placing his hand on his stomach and giving Szpytman some leverage. Sam could tell that the boy was a little embarrassed from getting ‘touched’ by someone he didn’t know at all, but he continued with the lesson.

As the lesson progressed, Sam got his phone from his pocket in its waterproof case that he had laying around in his drawer. He didn’t know how it got there, but whatever. Szpytman was busy trying to keep kicking so he didn’t notice Sam on his phone as he froze time. It was weird for Sam, since the water around him just stopped moving, standing still. But, the main thing Sam was concerned about was Szpytman. He got out of the pool and looked for a pair of goggles so he could see underwater. To his benefit, there was a box of goggles and swimming pads he could use so he got a pair of goggles that fit him best. He then went back into the water and gulped a huge breath of air before going underwater with his phone. He swam underneath Szpytman and turned  **Hard-Picture Control** on, taking a picture of the boy’s crotch. To no surprise, Szpytman’s cock started to grow and expand in his swimsuit. His swimsuit was very tight and small, so it didn’t take much for the growing cock to escape the material and lurch out of the Speedo-like trunks. Sam went back to his original position with his hand placed right beneath Szpytman’s abdomen before resuming time.

The moment time resumed, the water continued to flow as Szpytman let out a little grunt as he realized he was fully erect. Sam pretended he didn’t know so he nonchalantly continued with the lesson, “I’m going to let go, now. Just do some doggy hand motion or something, but keep kicking, okay?”

Szpytman definitely panicked a little more than last time but that didn’t stop Sam from removing his hand from the startled boy’s torso. Unfortunately, Szpytman wasn’t able to keep afloat as his legs decided to go stiff from fear so he started to panic more, thus sinking into the water. Sam pulled the boy back up into his original position but he continued to twist and turn. After a brief moment of not knowing what to do, Sam dragged the boy back up to the surface, but in the process of trying to cope with the boy’s arms flapping like a goose, Sam’s hand strongly pressed into Szpytman’s hard dick. While this definitely wasn’t intended or done on purpose, it definitely did the job of calming down the boy down, since he stopped in his tracks and decided to moan, for some reason.

Sam decided to play the “innocent” card here and ask, “Why did you just moan?”

“Um,” Szpytman coughed, “nothing, just keep going.”

Sam shrugged and decided to keep his hand where it was: right on Szpytman’s erection. As the lesson went on, Sam could tell that the boy was getting uncomfortable and his cock was reacting favorably to his hand’s touch. His hand slowly went up and down as Szpytman moved around the pool and Sam could tell the boy was about to cum at any second at this point. His moans were faint but present and the hue of dark red on Szpytman’s face couldn’t be ignored by anyone. As the child started to not care about his moans, he started to groan louder and louder until his cock finally decided to give in and squeeze its second load out into the water. Sam saw the white thick liquid move in the water as it sank and sank. As Szpytman recovered from the sudden burst of pleasure, the lesson came to a close and Dylan and Danny finally decided to turn up, holding towels and a plate of food.

“What took you guys so long,” Sam called out as he took his hand off Szpytman’s torso.

“We got lost,” Danny sighed, “again.”

“Of course y’all did,” Sam shook his head as he lifted himself out of the pool, “I’m fucking hungry, give me the food.”

Szpytman stepped out of the pool as well, still blushing from cumming and he looked a little embarrassed. His cock still seemed a little hard, but not to the point where it was sticking out of his swimsuit. The four sat down at a table and started to eat the food: a few sandwiches, nachos, chips and guac, and many more little snacks. Danny was clearly a good cook. After munching down all the snacks, Sam decided to have a little fun since it seemed a little  _ too _ quiet in the pool. It was weird being the only people in a public, indoor pool since they were used to hearing kids scream and water splash but it was just very eerie.

Sam pulled out his phone and turned on  **No-Reaction Control** . Szpytman seemed to relax in his chair a little more, taking his hand away from covering his crotch, which still made a little bump in his swimsuit. Dylan and Danny also eased in their seats as they focused more on their food instead of focusing on hiding their bodies.

“Hey, can y’all take off your swimsuits for me?” Sam asked, although it was more like a demand or an order, to the three boys.

The boys glanced at Sam then glanced at each other before shrugging. They got up from their seats and pushed their tight swimsuits off from their waists, causing them to pile at their feet before being thrown to the side. The now-naked boys sat back down on the pool chairs and continued eating, acting as if nothing was of the unordinary. Sam then enabled  **Hard-Picture Control** , taking obvious pictures of each boy: Szpytman, Dylan, then Danny. Their cocks rose slowly as their foreskin stretched along with the head. Szpytman and Dylan’s foreskins were long enough to actually hide their heads (Sam still couldn’t get over Szpytman’s cock, wow), but Danny’s foreskin was fairly short. Thus, his uncovered cock was open for the world to see. Dylan kept fidgeting as he ate his sandwich so his meat kept bobbing left and right, which was  _ def _ initely a turn-on for Sam.

Sam turned on  **Stay-Hard Control** after the boys finished eating every single snack on the plate. Sure, there were four boys and one plate but Sam couldn’t even get the chance of nabbing at some Doritos or nachos since they were all gone. However, the boys started to get up and dive into the pool. Danny peacefully laid on top of the water so his dick was pointing to the sky. His seven and a half inch beef stood proudly as it glistened with the reflected light from the surrounding water, looking as perfect as ever. Dylan stayed to the side, sitting on the tiles, letting his feet play in the water as his member occasionally throbbed and pulsated. Szpytman was getting a miniature basketball as he bent down to search for another toy in a box located next to the table. His hole was clearly defined with barely any hair surrounding it.

The inspecting boy gathered all the towels scattered on the table, the chairs, and around the pool and hid them in a little corner, covering them with a pool mat. Next, Sam sat back in his chair and turned  **No-Reaction Control** off. The moment his index finger tapped the button that disabled the control, chaos erupted in the pool. Danny stopped floating and instead started to scrabble and flap his arms as he tried to stay afloat just like Szpytman moments before. Dylan slammed his cock down with his hands, trying to hide them from sight as he got out of the pool and scrambled around the room, searching for something to hide his boner with. Szpytman practically threw his basketball and pool toy as he realized he was fully naked  _ and _ hard at the same time.

As they continued to scramble and panic around the pool like maniacs, Sam remained in his seat, relaxed as he fiddled around with his phone. Soon enough, the serene boy got tired of the constant chaos and screaming and turned  **No-Reaction Control** back on with his phone. In an instant, the screaming and freaking out all halted to a stop and the chaos that once was erupting in the room vanished. All the boys went back to their own little thing before they realized they were fully naked as their cocks swayed, throbbed, and bobbed up and down.

“Let’s go into the locker room and shower, y’all. It’s getting pretty late,” Sam called out and everyone nodded, following Sam into the humid locker room.

It was weird how it was already starting to get dark outside. Time seemed to fly by in the pool; not the school pool and morning practice, time flies as slow as ants in there; since everyone, especially Sam, was definitely having fun. Sure, each of the boys may have had different perspectives of what “fun” really meant: Danny’s fun was just laying on top of the pool and relaxing, but Sam’s fun was looking at Szpytman’s cock as he walked around the pool fully hard and stiff. The group walked into the locker room and reached the open shower room, screaming in pain as they turned the water on, which in turn bursted a gallon of  _ extremely  _ cold water at their bodies. Not even the No-Reaction Control could have the boys not react to the freezing liquid being thrown at them like icicles.

Nevertheless, Sam had to continue playing with the boys. He stepped back from the icy water and turned  **No-Reaction Control** off, causing each of the sophomores to scramble or even slip and fall, for whatever reason. As the group continued to freak about being totally naked and stiff, Sam enabled  **Instant-Cum Control** and clicked the “Cum” button once. The boys’ screams started to diminish as they started to lean on the wall or get something to hold on. Their breaths got heavier and heftier and their cocks started to dribble pre-cum and throb intensely. However, their beef ultimately surrendered and burst a thick and quick line of sperm into the air before falling down onto the ground, being soaked up by the water and drain. Everyone looked pretty embarrassed to suddenly ejaculate, but most importantly, Szpytman looked more humiliated than anyone standing in the room. It seemed like this was only his first time being naked or even being in a locker room with other naked boys.

~ * ~

As the boys recollected their thoughts and woke up to reality, they finally finished their showers and went to their respective lockers, retrieving their clothes and belongings. They got dressed and left the pool, tired from not just playing in the pool but also from cumming and screaming at their bare bodies. Since they still had a lot of time left during the day, the group decided to go back to Danny’s house to play some video games or just hang out.

The sophomores arrived at Danny’s house moments later with Danny leading the pack. The neighborhood was very quiet and serene, although there was the obvious ambient noises from the shaking trees from the wind and animals roaming in the forest just on the other side of the gate separating said forest from the actual neighborhood. Danny unlocked and pushed open the door and walked upstairs, with all of the others following suit. They soon entered Danny’s room on the second floor, “You guys can just put your bags and shit anywhere.”

Sam just got his bag from downstairs as he left it there before they left for the pool, so he just placed it against a wall. Dylan flopped down on the floor on his stomach and Szpytman turned on the TV, grabbing a game from the cabinet sitting next to the television. As the video game started up, Szpytman laid down next to Dylan and the two started to vigorously play the game. Danny seemed to have disappeared from the room but he probably went to the bathroom or went to do some other business. Sam wanted to start his action and froze time with his phone, throwing his phone on top of his backpack. He kneeled down on the carpet next to Dylan and Szyptman as they looked engrossed into their game, but they were obviously frozen in time. Sam grabbed onto Dylan’s shorts with both his hands and pulled them down his body, revealing a pair of white boxer briefs. After the second obstacle covering Dylan’s sweet ass was removed, Sam did the same to Szpytman and soon enough, there were two half-naked boys on the floor with their sweet and shiny asses on display for Sam. The sophomore obviously brought along with him a few dildos in his bag, like he always did when he thought he could do something interesting. He slid them into the two boys’ asses, slowly snuggling each one firmly so that it would be difficult to get them  _ out _ . He then turned on the Vibration control implemented into each dildo, which was a very nice and sexual option. He put it on the highest setting and the dildos started to pulsate and throb in the boys’ holes.

The unfrozen boy went invisible and turned  **No-Motion Control** on before resuming time once again and the music from the game continued to play. The boys started to twist and turn, but ever so slightly since they were bound by the magical and invisible forces that holded them down to their original positions. They began to moan and whine with a little pain (after all, these dildos were a  _ little _ big) as their asses were being fleshed out by the vibrating rubber. Before long, Danny returned to the room and froze in his tracks, obviously startled by the sight. Sam turned  **See-Through Control** on and looked at Danny’s body as he continued to stare at the two boys squriming and struggling to move on the floor. But the most surprising thing that happened was what happened to Danny’s cock. He apparently looked a little turned on by the view and his soft beef started to slowly stiffen up in his invisible pants. Soon enough, he was fully erect and horny as he carried on gawking at what was going on in front of him.

Sam decided to take advantage of the situation and he froze time. He turned  **See-Through Control** off and slid Danny’s shirt over his head before taking his shorts and underwear off as(s) well. Now fully naked, Danny was standing upright with a still surprised expression on his face along with a full edged boner. Sam turned on  _ Unconscious Mode _ for the first time in a long time and positioned himself right behind Danny along with his cock practically touching Danny’s asshole. He started to push forward, clutching Danny from the back as his cock entered and relished in the pleasing environment that is Danny’s hole. He could feel all of Danny: his hard dick, his chest, his pale stomach, his ass, definitely all of him. Sam took his hand and wrapped it around the frozen boy’s dick as he pushed further and harder into Danny’s hollow and deep, rear opening. It didn’t take much nor did it take long for Sam to inevitably burst his load all the way into the boy’s body, continuing to thrust and jack Danny off until his wrist started to get tired.

Sam stepped back from the sophomore and cleaned himself off with a tissue before going in front of Danny. He then retrieved his phone and resumed time, causing the background noise from the vibrator dildos and the music from the game to fill his ears once more. Additionally, Danny started to shake before closing his eyes and letting out a moan from his mouth. In no time, Danny’s cock was throbbing out of control before erupting and blowing its milk out of his balls. The cum landed all over the carpet as Dylan and Szpytman slowly moved their necks toward Danny. Before letting anything else happen, however, Sam enabled the  **Instant-Cum Extension** control and started to hold the “Cum” button. Danny continued to cum as he grabbed onto a chair so that he wouldn’t fall over from the immense feeling of pleasure that basically took over his cock at this point. On the other hand, Sam saw Dylan and Szpytman wiggling on the floor as they also started to cum, since that was supposed to happen. Sam continued to press the “Cum” button for another minute or two before letting go of the switch.

Danny was practically a cum mess at this stage: his cock was covered all over with cum, his face and whole body was sweating from the thrill of ejaculation, and the carpet around him was darkened from all the milk. Sam froze time and went over to Dylan and Szpytman, rolling them over to see what was going on. Their cocks were also very hard and were soaked with pre-cum along with cum. The semen also was all over their stomachs and bodies, which was honestly a pretty horny sight to see. Sam bent down and stuck out his tongue to lick off some of the thick liquid off Dylan’s stomach, which was not only sticky, but great-tasting as well.

Sam stepped out of the room and went visible as he turned all the controls off, resuming time in the process. He casually walked into the room and lied, “What the fuck is going on here?”

Danny, who was the nearest to Sam, replied, “Does it look like we know?”

Dylan and Szpytman scrambled for tissues to wipe the cum off their bodies as Danny put his clothes back on, not caring to clean his mess up. Sam shrugged, “Well, I gotta go, you guys deal with your shit,” he looked at Szpytman again, “Nice to meet you again, Szpytman and nice lesson.”


	13. Serenades of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I know. I know it's April. I know that in my last chapter, I said that I was trying to work on the next chapter. And I was! But by March, I had only finished a few paragraphs and I know you guys don't want that little. Sorry for procrastinating for this long! But I hope this long-ass chapter makes up for it <3
> 
> Also, I shortened down this volume from 30 chapters to only 25 chapters. I know that 30 chapters will be too much for me and my crappy schedule but I hope that 5 chapters less isn't too big of a deal. Now, enjoy the chapter!

Sam never liked waking up. But waking up from a perfectly good sleep was worse.

The drowsy boy struggled to gain consciousness before he realized his phone was ringing the same tune he set on his phone for years: "Howl's Moving Castle." He pushed his blanket to the side and grumpily sat up, practically pulling his phone out of its charger. The screen read "Call from: fellow sam, szpytman mode" and Sam grudgingly accepted the call.

"Hello?" the word came out as a croak.

"Sorry, did I call a frog by accident?"

Sam chuckled, "Nah, I just woke up, sorry haha."

"That's fine, I just wanted to hang out with ya so we can get to know each other better!" Szpytman happily announced.

"That would be amazing..." Sam paused, "just us two?"

"Oh no, that would be WAY too awkward," the boy reassured, "I'm inviting one of my friends over and I think you know him? His name is Justin Yu."

"Hmm..." Sam thought about it for a moment until it clicked in his brain, "OH MY GOD, I remember him from all the way back in elementary school!"

"Yeah, he remembers you too," Szyptman laughed, "I'm sure you guys will have a lot of fun."

"Awesome!" Sam was really awake now, "What time should we meet up?"

"Is 6 or 7 pm a good time for you?"

"Well," Sam looked through the calendar in this phone, "6 is a better time for me."

"Cool! It's set," Szyptman said in joy.

"Looking forward to it, Szyptman!" Sam rejoiced.

Szyptman cut the call as Sam threw his phone to the side and plopped back down onto his pillow. He chuckled as the memories of him and Justin flooded back into his brain. He never knew how much he liked Justin until the guy moved away to somewhere in Europe. Sam knew someone was visiting his area for a week or two but no one told him who it was. In fact, Sam completely forgot Justin even existed to his surprise; the two were best buddies in elementary school and stuck together like Gorilla glue. Sam couldn't wait to see how much Justin had grown up since the last time they FaceTimed each other back in seventh grade.

But for the time being, it was still about noon so Sam decided to do some of his daily tasks like studying and chores before he headed out.

~ * ~

At 6 pm, Sam was already waiting outside the address Szpytman had texted him a few moments earlier when Sam realized he didn't know which karaoke place to go to. He was fiddling with his phone until he felt a few taps on his shoulder and Sam shockingly looked to his right.

"HAHA, YOUR FACE!"

Sam screamed of joy and of fear (it was a mixture of both) as he realized that Justin was the one who tapped his shoulder. "OH MY GOD, IT'S ACTUALLY YOU!"

The two hugged as Justin yelled back, "Who else would it be!"

Sam broke the hug as he looked Justin up and down: he wasn't as tall as Sam had expected; the two were still about the same height. Justin had a surprisingly clean face and had puffy, cute hair. He had an astonishingly adorable face with his baby cheeks still intact. All in all, Justin was actually pretty cute, but not someone Sam would date. Justin was like a brother from another mother to Sam, not someone he'd fuck... or maybe...

"Hey, are you checking me out?" Justin teased.

"Shut up, I'm just seeing how much you've changed all these years!"

"Haha, I know, don't worry." Justin waved it off, "You've changed a lot too! You lost a TON of weight. In elementary school, you were, no offense, a little chubby."

"Yeah, we don't talk about those times."

"True, true, but wow. You look nice as ever! That's cool."

"I guess so... how have you been doing, Justin?"

"Well, I've just been doing shit in France."

"Wait," Sam stopped Justin, "you moved to FRANCE?!"

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you?"

"No! You just said Europe. That could mean a million places!"

"Oh, well, I moved to France! Surprise!"

"Oh my god, let's just go in."

Justin laughed as the two entered a restaurant with Justin's arm around Sam. Sam couldn't help but notice the erotic clothes Justin was wearing. He had a regular long-sleeve shirt but his jogger pants were noticeably transparent and Sam could practically see Justin's underwear. In fact, Justin's underwear looked even MORE erotic since his bulge was definitely a big one. He didn't look hard, no, but wow... Sam was definitely going to feast that day.

The two went to a desk with a sign taped to it that read "Karaoke" and paid for three hours in a karaoke room, which was plentiful time for the two to hang out and sing.

"Wait, where's Szpytman?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Justin responded, "He'll be coming a bit late today since he has to, like, cook dinner with his parents or something? I don't know, he has to do  _ something  _ with his parents tonight and he's gonna come after about an hour."

"Okay, that's fine."

The two walked down the creepily dark hallway with doors on each side. There were numbers taped to each of the doors and the pair of boys tried to look for their assigned room as the welcoming smell of the restaurant gradually flowed away. After a few scares from a flickering light, an abruptly opening door, and a few floor creaks, the two finally reached their room. With a conjoining, relieving sigh, the two entered their assigned room and closed the door behind them.

The room was pretty bland: there were a few couches, a table, a medium-sized TV in the far end of the room, and a nice karaoke system connected to the TV. The rooms were painted red and it looked like there was a small disco ball on the ceiling of the room. Sam noted the flickering camera in one corner of the room as he walked to the TV and grabbed two mics from a box, "Let's sing!"

The two started with a few nice songs and ordered a couple of bottles of water as they talked about each other and how their lives have been since elementary school. After hearing about Justin's very nice and elegant life in France, Sam couldn't help but envy his best friend as he talked about his boring-ass life in America. Justin looked like he was going to burst in laughter as he listened to Sam's monotone voice.

"What's so funny?" Sam grunted.

"Nothing, don't worry!" Justin explained, "It's just amusing how you sound so freaking SAD, Jesus!"

"Well, my life was so boring, Justin. America is boring compared to freaking FRANCE!"

"Haha," Justin laughed, "don't worry, maybe I'll take you there someday," he patted Sam's shoulder and winked.

Sam blushed a bit before Justin turned on a different song and started to sing obnoxiously loud, making Sam laugh uncontrollably. All this fun almost made Sam forgot to actually do something to his best friend. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly froze time before Justin could suspect anything and the song Justin was singing suddenly halted. Sam chuckled as he took his convenient duck tape he brought in his pocket and ripped out a small piece of it, covering the camera's lens with the dark tape before moving in front of his frozen best friend.

Now, Sam could really look at how much his best friend has changed. While, sure, he has grown and is actually pretty muscular, the most important thing Sam noticed was that Justin had a pretty  _ large  _ package. Even if Sam couldn't see Justin's underwear through his largely transparent pants, Justin's cock made a slight, but noticeable, dent in the pants' fabric. Sam looked at Justin's adorable face with his puffy cheeks and couldn't help but give in to his desires. He tilted his head to the right as he locked his chapped lips with Justin's sweet and smooth lips. He wrapped his arms around Justin's frozen body as his lips started to move more actively with every passing second. After making out for a minute or two, Sam pulled out his phone and turned on  _ Conscious Mode _ before proceeding to suck on the boy's lips. To Sam's surprise, Justin's cock seemed to be reacting positively to his touch as it grew bigger and bigger in his pants. Sam took his hand and wrapped it around Justin's bulge through his pants, working it through and around his fingers while basically inhaling Justin's mouth. Sam could feel the blood rushing through the veins of Justin's bulge, throbbing and expanding with every touch and grab. Soon enough, the cock was at its pinnacle and it continued to resonate and tremble under Sam's contact.

Sam quickly lifted his friend's shirt off before getting on his knees, presented with a massive bulse in front of him. Sam grabbed Justin's trousers and slowly slid them down, letting them fall onto the dirty carpet floor. As he looked up, he was astonished by the shape of the bulge in his underwear. It perfectly looked straight up to the sky as it struggled to stay inside Justin's erotic underwear. The cock looked like it was going to rip through the briefs' fabric at any moment. The delighted boy grasped onto the straps and gently pulled the underwear down, indirectly pressing the bulging cock down as well. After hesitating, Sam swiftly yanked the underwear down in a second, and Justin's cock instantly flew upward, hitting Sam's cheek in the process. Sam looked at the eight-inch cock with his half-open watering mouth, which was really gross but Sam couldn't care less. He lifted his hand and gripped his fingers around the stiff skin, moving the loose skin up and down the enormous shaft. He moved inward, opening his mouth before engulfing the thick and juicy cock. Unfortunately, Sam wasn't a pro at giving blowjobs, so he could only really take in two-thirds of the eight inches that Justin had to offer, but that didn't stop him from making the best of what he had. He took his hand and started to jack off the lower part of the cock, progressing to wrap his tongue around Justin's stiff skin.

However, he knew he had to stop before Justin ultimately cummed - the party  _ just _ started. So, Sam popped his head off the cock and stretched his arms; they were getting a little tired. After giving the wood a few more licks, he took his phone out of his pocket and turned on  ** Stay-Hard Control.  ** Sam pulled Justin's underwear and pants back up before putting his shirt back on - which was a very difficult and struggling task. He then went back behind Justin before letting time roll on as normal with a click of a button. Sam heard Justin make a little grunt before regaining control of himself and he could see him trying to hide his obnoxious bulge in his pants. With his phone in his hand, Sam turned on  ** See-Through Control ** to get a better look and the results were amazing. Justin had a nice and bubbly ass, but at the same time, it looked strong and muscular. Sam didn't really notice Justin's burly back until now and  _ wow _ \- it was definitely a sight to see. After the boy finished singing his song, he turned around and gestured for Sam to go up and sing a song of his. As he got up from his comfortable couch, he stole a few glances at Justin's pressed cock against his invisible pants. He also noticed that Justin had freaking  _ defined abs _ , another amazing addition to the great list of Justin's Body Features. His arms were veiny and muscular and as he sat down, his cock slightly bobbed back and forth before slowing to a complete stand-still. Before he knew it, Sam was rocking a full-on boner.

The embarrassed boy hurriedly tried to hide it as he quickly typed in the name of one of his favorite ballads: "Happiness is a butterfly" by Lana Del Rey. He tried singing his best to outdo his fellow friend but ended up just making a fool of himself, which definitely was a new low for the boy.

"I'm sorry, were you even trying?" Justin laughed.

"Shut the fuck up," Sam grunted, "Not everyone is as 'talented' as you."

Justin chuckled as Sam threw the mic at Justin and the boy went up to pick another song. As Justin tried to sing his heart out, Sam was astonished at how genuinely good Justin was at singing. He was good at vibrato, he had good tone, god, was there something Justin couldn't do? Sam could still see through the singing boy's clothes and was offered an astonishing view of the boy's hidden gems: his ripped muscles and his toned bottom. It was definitely an unfortunate day for Justin: he wore some light trousers because it wasn't that cold today but now his cock was going to rip through his pants' thin fabric any second. But Sam wasn't thinking about how embarrassed Justin was. No, instead, he was being the selfish boy he was, taking in the marvelous scene of his best friend naked. Sam shut  ** See-Through Control ** off and walked in front of the frozen Justin, who looked like he was in the middle of singing a drawn-out note since his mouth was fixed open.

However, that wasn't what Sam was concerned about. He snapped himself back into reality instead of being stuck in the view of Justin's sexy, frozen face and slowly made his way down on to his knees. Sam looked at the beautiful sight that was Justin's perfect bulge and moved his head towards the masterpiece. He unashamedly shoved his face into the lump and deliberately opened his mouth, moving his tongue around Justin's obnoxiously large boner. Sam could see a small puddle of pre-cum making its way through Justin's underclothes and pants. Justin's cock was getting stiffer and stiffer with every lick and brush with his tongue and with every passing moment, it seemed to spaz and twitch. Sam could tell that Justin was getting closer and closer to his climax and without warning, Justin's cock began to jerk uncontrollably until it suddenly started to spew out its white and creamy liquid. The cum shot through the shallow cloth of the frozen boy's pants, dripping down and down until it eventually soaked into the carpet floor.

Sam reeled back, cracking his back and neck, relieved with his unclenched muscles and went back to his comfortable position in the fluffy couch. He was startled when his phone unexpectedly made a ringing sound - which only meant one thing:

_ "Hellllllooooo Sam! It's me, your favorite imaginative person! Today, I'm offering you another amazing and perfectly perfected option that you can use to your advantage! It's called Hypnotic Control! It's pretty easy to understand what it does. If you turn it on, you can order anyone to do anything you want and they will do it for you! No matter what the circumstances, they will do what you want. Have fun :D" _

"Literally sounds like a commercial," Sam thought out loud as a new button with the words "Hypnotic Control" flashed on the phone. After resuming time, Justin flinched, groaning and grunting at the sudden and overwhelming feeling of pleasure.

"Hey Justin, you good there buddy?" Sam asked, trying to act as innocent as possible.

Justin nodded but kept his back towards Sam, "Yeah, sorry, just felt something weird, hah."

"Just tell me if you need anything like water, medicine, et cetera yadayada..."

"Yep," Justin responded, "thanks, bud."

Sam patiently waited for the boy to recover until Justin looked just as normal as before and he decided to test out this new power. He pressed the flashing button, turning  ** Hypnotic Control  ** on. Sam didn't know what to expect but he expected to see something. However, nothing happened - Justin kept on singing as usual but Sam's phone screen changed. There was a symbol of a microphone on the screen and under the microphone, it said "Press and hold the microphone, then make an order." Sam raised an eyebrow and pressed the microphone, making the screen turn bright. With a soft voice, Sam whispered, "Stop singing." And to the boy's delight, Justin stopped right in the middle of the song and dropped the mic. Justin's loud voice that once filled the room was now gone and the only sound in the room was the bursting instrumental from the TV's speakers. Sam cautiously walked in front of Justin and it seemed like the boy was frozen in time - but this time, he blinked a little and was actually breathing. Sam went back to his seat on the couch and ordered, "Do a lap dance on me."

Justin abruptly turned around and walked towards the captivated boy. Without warning, he practically ripped his shirt off in the sexiest way possible and gently sat on the astonished Sam. However, this gentle Justin would soon turn into a lewd and scandalous Justin when he began to move his body up and down the sensual Sam, with an occasional sigh or a soft moan here and there. Sam could feel his blood rushing into his cock as it grew and grew with every passing second that Justin's hard bulge was in contact with Sam's own. Sam didn't expect Justin to do much expect just grinding on him but after a minute or two of constant contact, Justin lifted Sam's chin and smushed his lips with Sam's. After a surprised grunt, Sam's tense muscles relaxed and he started to kiss Justin back, surprised at how passionate the hypnotized boy's kisses were. Soon enough, Justin pulled back but didn't stop grinding on the boy but Sam was growing a little bored. He dug in his pocket with his hand and flipped out his phone, holding down the blinking microphone symbol.

"Stop grinding me and..." Sam thought for a second, "fuck me."

Justin instantly stopped grinding on the lustful boy on the couch and pulled down his pants and underwear swiftly with one motion. His cock sprang up with a few droplets of pre-cum hanging off the tip of the head. Sam was still sitting in his comfortable and regular position but Justin definitely didn't seem to like it. Justin forcefully latched onto Sam's pants and snuck his fingers into his underpants. He then vigorously yanked them down, exposing Sam's obvious boner. Justin was going pretty hard into this, his face serious and tense, which Sam did not really enjoy.

"Relax, this isn't a test." Sam requested, or ordered, into his phone's microphone.

Justin's face eased and his moves became more agile. He casually grabbed Sam's ankles, lifted them up, and took Sam's hands, urging him to raise his legs up for himself. Sam grasped onto the parts above his feet and realized that his asshole was being exposed to the forceful Justin. He tried to reach for his phone a foot away from him on the couch so that he could tell Justin to be gentle with him but before he could reach it, Sam could feel Justin's cock at his hole. After realizing what was going to happen, the entranced boy instantly thrust his whole eight-inch cock into Sam's hole. Sam tried to muffle his screams of pain as much as possible, but he didn't have to since Justin was already stuffing his face into Sam's wailing and moaning expressions. But after some time, Sam's screams of pain and agony gradually turned into whines of pleasure and satisfaction. Sam could feel his cock getting harder and harder as it throbbed with every receiving push and thrust. As Sam kept on moaning through Justin's affectionate kisses and smooches, Sam felt a rush of cold liquid run into his body - Justin had cummed inside of him. The thought of his best friend merely cumming into his body was enough to set Sam's fireworks off. In no time, Sam began to moan louder and louder as his body's milk shot out of his shaft like rockets bursting one by one. Justin's shoves became slower as he pulled himself off of the sweaty tired and gradually took his cock out, waiting for his next order. Sam lowered his weak and shaky legs as he reached his phone and froze time, taking a minute or two to digest everything that just happened and also to give some time for his ass to ease. He grabbed Justin's clothes off the floor and shoved them onto the boy's frozen boy. Sam almost forgot to put his  _ own _ clothes on before resuming time, which snapped him out of his post-sex trance. He flopped back onto the couch and resumed time, which didn't change much since Justin continued to stay in his position. Sam turned  ** Hypnotic-Control ** off and the boy looked like he just snapped out of a coma.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Justin looked around, dazed, "Why am I in front of you?"

Sam blinked twice, "You're asking me?"

Justin shrugged, "I don't know, bro... it's fine."

At this point, it was already ten o'clock and Justin kept singing with his nice and soft voice until the door abruptly opened, slamming the wall in the process. Justin and Sam snapped their heads back, expecting to see a murderer, but were relieved to see it was just Szpytman, who looked pretty sweaty and worn-out.

"Why do you look like you just came back from a marathon?" Justin asked as Szpytman caught his apparently lost breath.

"I ran here from my house, which is like a mile away." Szpytman slowly responded as he cracked his back and knuckles.

"Why didn't you just drive here, bro?" Sam questioned.

Szpytman grunted, "I don't have my license yet and my parents are sleeping  _ already _ , it's still fucking 10 pm, the hell?"

Sam chuckled and walked towards Szpytman, "It's okay, bud," he offered the panting boy a bottle of water, "let's sing some songs, shall we?"

Szpytman took a huge gulp of water and nodded, "Please, I had to massage my mom and dad for a straight hour. Not a fun task."

As Szpytman was choosing a song, Sam sat on the couch opposite to Justin - he didn't want his master power of stopping time to be exposed. He turned  ** See-Through Control  ** on, amazed at Szpytman's healthy and huge-ass six-inch soft package, which was definitely a delight. He rose his phone and acted like he was texting someone, quickly turning  ** Hard-Picture  ** on before he speedily snapped a picture of Szpytman's whole body. Sam smiled of glee as he saw Szpytman's sweaty cock enlargen and stiffen. Szpytman didn't seem to notice but when he did, he made a huge gasp. He tried to position his huge boner differently so it wouldn't be as obnoxious but since it was so humongous from the start, he struggled to hide it in his sweatpants. Sam waited for Szpytman to reach the pinnacle of his length before switching  ** Stay-Hard Control  ** on. Satisfied, Sam let Szpytman and Justin sing a few songs but was forced to sing a song of his own, which just led Szpytman and Justin to laugh. Even though they tried to act innocent, Justin was a  _ really _ bad liar and a worse actor so when Sam asked what he was laughing at, he said:

"I'm laughing at the clock on the wall!"

That definitely gave him a few looks from the other two.

The most erotic thing about the whole situation was that Justin and Szpytman seemed to be comfortable together, but when Sam looked at them, he didn't see two friends laughing and having fun. He saw two huge cocks laying on their stomachs, occasionally shaking and jiggling due to the boys' small movements. Sam continued to sing a few more songs until his voice started to get a little croaky. He pulled Justin out from the couch but Szpytman suddenly aggressively pushed the boy right as Sam pulled with all his might, resulting in Justin to go flying towards the boy. As Justin sailed through the air, he pushed Sam down to the floor and landed uncomfortably on top of the pained boy. Sam could feel Justin's boner rubbing on his left thigh before Justin got up and pulled Sam back up.

"Sorry for that, bro, hah." Justin rubbed the back of his head as he gave a death glare at Szpytman, who tried to look innocent.

Sam shrugged, "It's fine, now sing your fucking songs."

Justin smiled, "You will be  _ dazzled _ ."

The night wore out and the three boys kept on singing more and more songs to the point where they were running out of songs to sing, or scream in Szpytman's case, to. Sam completely forgot that all of the boys in the karaoke room, including him, were solid hard until he spotted Szpytman's obvious hill sticking out of his pants as he was choosing a song. It was already eight o'clock and Sam had to do something amazing and out-of-this-world. He brought his backpack, as always, along with him that had a ton of fun toys he could play with. Sam got his phone out and quickly froze time, opening up his stuffed backpack. It was a shocker that no one had questioned or asked about his backpack - it was pretty huge and there was no reason for anyone to have a big-ass backpack to a karaoke room, but Sam wasn't complaining.

Sam hugged Szpytman from the back and pulled him towards the couch, which was a hard task since a body isn't easy to move alone. He then pushed the frozen boy onto the couch next to Justin. Before doing anything, Sam pulled and pushed off all of the boys' clothes and put them underneath the couch. He walked to his backpack and pulled a few ropes he had on hand, unraveling them so he could manage with them easier. He lifted both of the boys' legs up so he could tie them to their arms, which were tied to the shelves placed on the wall behind them. Sure, Sam could use No-Motion Control but using ropes and bondage looked more erotic and just more natural than just two boys with their legs sustained in the air. He sat on the table right in the middle of the boys and with both his hands, he jacked off his friends simultaneously. His hands moved up and down at a rapid pace as the uncut cocks' foreskins shifted up and down. After a minute or two of intense handjob, Justin's cock started to shoot its milk out a few seconds before Szpytman's cock did the same. Sam relaxed his tired arms, cleaning the boys' stomachs and milky dicks before turning on  ** Invisibility Control ** . He saw his hands and legs vanish until his whole body was invisible, which was a really weird feeling - Sam knew his body was there, he could touch it. But, it looked like he was touching solidified air.

Sam went back to his previous position on the table and resumed time. At first, the two boys seemed surprised and shocked as they gave out little and soft moans until they fully realized what was going on.

"W-what the fuck?" Justin's voice rose as he tried to get out of the tight bonds of rope around his arms and legs.

"I don't know, bro... I can't get out of these goddamn ropes!" Szpytman also struggled and failed to escape the bondage.

Sam stood up and walked behind the table, taking his phone out underneath the table so that the boys wouldn't just see a random phone floating. He then went to the  ** Instant-Cum Extension ** page, clicking the names of Szpytman and Justin and pressed on the "Cum" button, giving incredible results. The two cocks' flew back and forth as they spewed out more cum that the boys could handle. They groaned louder this time as they put on both strained and relieved expressions alternatively: as they cummed, they wrenched their faces but during the few seconds of relief, they relaxed their expressions. But, the cumming instantly continued, which made them scrunch their faces even more. Sam let this cycle go on and on for about thirty seconds until he released his finger from the flashing button on his phone. The powerful boy stopped time once again, getting a bajillion more tissues to clean up the second mess the boys had created on their bodies and the couch beneath them.

Sam turned  ** No-Cum Control ** on and let time run on. Szpytman and Justin continued to struggle and try to get out of their forced positions but always ended up in failure in the end. Sam checked to see if he was still invisible and tried to figure out where his pants were on his body before pulling them along with his underwear down. He could feel his cock spring out as he positioned himself in front of Szpytman, who was still fighting the ropes. He touched his cock with Szpytman's hole and the boy immediately stopped in his tracks. Sam silently smiled and forcibly pushed his hard cock right into the boy's tight hole, resulting in a loud-ass groan from the boy.

"What the fuck, do you  _ want _ someone to come in here, Szpytman?" Justin complained.

Szpytman kept on wailing of pain, "Something is fucking my ass!"

Justin rose an eyebrow, "You're overreacting, there's nothing there, bud."

"I don't k-know!!" Szpytman let out a slight groan of pleasure until he switched right back to pain.

Sam pushed and pulled his cock in and out of Szpytman's tight and throbbing hole at a quick and speedy pace as he took his hand and started to jack off Szpytman's rocking cock. With his other hand, Sam began to give Justin a nice handjob, moving and twisting his fingers and palm up, down, and around Justin's stiff shaft.

"Oh, what the fuck? Something is touching my dick now!" Justin moaned as Sam's pace got faster and faster.

"I know!" Szpytman kept on whimpering, a single tear of pain falling down from his eye.

Eventually, Sam could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release as he felt Justin and Szpytman's cocks start to throb and spaz here and there. He kept on slapping his cock in and out of Szpytman's ass as Justin's face started to strain, letting out occasional soft and brief moans of pleasure. Soon, Sam felt his cock shoot out its milk as he tried his best to hold in his moans. Szpytman definitely reacted to this liquid in his hole - his cock stiffened even harder as he moaned louder, but this time, he moaned of delight. Sam pulled his softening cock out of the whimpering Szpytman and took his hands away, stretching his knuckles and wrists. Sam went back underneath the table and froze time. The moans that once came from the two boys on the couch abruptly cut off along with the ambient buzz from the heater in the room. He switched from  _ Conscious  _ to  _ Unconscious Mode _ before shutting  ** No-Cum Control  ** off.

Sam let time pass once again and both boys kept on moaning and whiling until their cocks started to throb uncontrollably. The two boys concurrently began to fire out their thick cream. Even after they finished up cumming their load, they didn't stop there - they shot out a second, and even a  _ third _ load. After a minute of intense cumming and three packages of cum, the two boys looked exhausted. Their bodies were soaked with sweat as their bodies looked like they were painted on with white transparent paint. Sam smiled as he froze time, turning  ** Invisibility Control ** off, enabling his body to come back to his sight. He pulled his pants and underwear up after wiping off the cum on his cock and left the karaoke room. He shut the door behind him before resuming time once more. He took a quick second and opened the door to seem like he was somewhere else all this time. It would be very weird for Sam to just appear out of thin air.

"Uh..." Sam pretended to act innocent, "what am I looking at here?"

Justin and Szpytman's heads snapped towards Sam as they both shouted at the same time, "CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Sam quickly came into the room and slammed the door behind him, hesitantly walking towards the naked boys, "I don't like what I'm seeing right now. Did you guys do this to yourselves?"

Justin vigorously shook his head, "No! We were just doing our shit until we got put in these damn ropes!"

Sam grunted, "I'll let you guys out... but I really don't want to touch you guys, yikes."

Szpytman thanked him, "You are literally our SAVIOR! We thought a random stranger came in but thank god, a familiar face showed up."

Sam smirked, "It's alright. Let's just forget this all happened."

He untied both boys as the two now-free boys stretched and cracked their joints. Sam quickly pulled out his phone because he knew the two were going to find their clothes soon and turned on  ** No-Reaction Control ** . Szpytman and Justin instantly relaxed in their position and looked like nothing had happened in the past ten to twenty minutes. They started talking like normal friends and they started to sing a few more songs, despite them still having a shitload of cum on their bodies. Sam enjoyed this sight - his friends just acting normal when they're fully naked and hard, soaked in their own milk. He let the two have fun for a few minutes until he turned  ** No-Reaction Control ** off and turned on  ** Hypnotic Control ** for a second time that night. The two boys proceeded to sing until Sam quietly whispered into his phone:

"Stop singing and come here."

Both Justin and Szpytman dropped the mics they were holding and immediately walked in front of Sam, standing there as they waited for an order. Their cocks extended towards the boy with the phone as he pressed the microphone again:

"Szpytman, fuck me. Justin, treat me like your boyfriend."

Straightaway, Szpytman went in front of Sam as he began to push his large-ass cock into Sam's loose and wet hole, still a little irritated from before with Justin. Szpytman wasn't any better - he was about a half an inch bigger than Justin so his cock still hurt like  _ hell.  _ Sam groaned and wailed as Szpytman pushed and pulled his package in and out of Sam's entry as Justin kneeled on the couch next to Sam. Justin gently pushed Sam's face towards his direction before smashing his face into the boy's lips. Justin's lips moved up, down, left, right, and all around Sam's mouth, frequently sticking his tongue into Sam's wet lips. Sam thought it was really weird, especially when he was watching porn, when two boys were making out, that they would stick their tongues into each others' mouths. But now as Justin was doing the same to Sam, he founded it oddly erotic and in a way, satisfying. He started to kiss Justin back, feeling Szpytman's hand wrap around his throbbing cock. Szpytman started to jack Sam off, twisting his hand and fingers around Sam's dick. Sam could feel himself getting nearer to his end as Justin ran his hands up and down Sam's abdomen and chest. Szpytman continued to fuck Sam at a rapid pace, showing no signs of slowing down. As time went on, Justin's kisses became less hardcore and instead more passionate, running his hands through Sam's wavy hair. This went on for the next few minutes as Szpytman's pushes gradually became harder and more irresistible until Sam couldn't help but cum once more that night. He could feel his cock, still in Szpytman's grip, shoot out its cream as Sam's groans and moans were muffled by Justin's lips. However, Szpytman didn't stop fucking and Justin didn't stop making out with Sam. Sam could feel his cock getting softer and softer until it got hard once more when he felt Szpytman spew out his milk right into his ass. He heard a soft moan escape Szpytman's mouth and when Sam glanced at the fucking face, his eyes were shut with his mouth open with pleasure.

Sam blindly searched for his phone to the right of him on the couch, unable to turn his head since Justin had locked his arms around Sam's sticky neck. When he finally found his phone, he randomly started pressing around the screen, accidentally turning  ** Hypnotic-Control  ** off. Szpytman instantly stopped fucking and Justin ripped his face and body off of Sam's.

"W-what the fuck?" Szpytman wailed as he realized that his bulge was soaked with his own cum, walking away from Sam's exposing position.

Justin ferociously wiped his lips with his hand, "Why was I kissing you, the hell?"

Sam tried to roll along, "You think I know?"

Justin sighed and Szpytman whined as the two searched for their clothes. Sam waited for the two to look somewhere else before quickly freezing time. He breathed a big sigh of relief - he was scared that one of the boys was going to see that Sam had his phone in his hand and would discover all of his secret powers. He was pretty startled when the two just stopped doing what they were doing all of a sudden - he almost gave himself away. Sam turned  ** Self-Motion Control  ** on after making Szpytman kneel like a dog on the cum-covered carpet floor. His ass was fully exposed as he touched Justin's still-hard cock with Szpytman's expanded hole, but he didn't put it in yet. Sam pushed Justin a tad to the left before positioning his  _ own _ package right in front of Szpytman's hole. Szpytman had not one, but two dicks ready to fuck him, both at once. Sam pushed Justin's body back and forth, causing his cock to enter and leave Szpytman's butt. Sam didn't want him to go too fast since taking in two cocks at once at a rapid pace would practically tear Szpytman apart. He started to fuck Szpytman along with Justin, trying to match his motions with the boy before resuming time again. Justin's face came back to life and it took him a second to realize what was going on. And when he did, his face showed both satisfaction along with pure horror. Sam heard Szpytman in front of him wail and moan of pain as he got double penetrated by his friends.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Szpytman cried out.

Justin stammered, "I don't know!! I was just looking for m-my clothes and here I am! Fucking you along with Sam, the fuck?"

Sam tried his best to act like he didn't know what the shit was going on, "This feels so weird, oh my god..."

Sam kind of failed at his part, but that didn't matter since Justin and Szpytman both were too distracted at either fucking or being fucked. Sam knew it was going to take a while for all of them to cum once more since they all already cummed several times. And he didn't want to waste any time so he sneakily froze time, turning  ** Self-Motion Control ** off. Justin's pushes gradually slowed to a stop and the two became completely motionless, their faces fixed. Sam took Justin and threw him on the couch and grabbed Szpytman from the floor, pulling him up before also throwing him on the couch next to Justin. Sam cracked his knuckles and was startled when his phone made a slight buzz from the couch. The boy picked up his phone and opened the message he was presented with:

_ "Woo, second time tonight! Sorry once again for disturbing your night out with your boys <3 But I'm sure you will absolutely  _ adore _ this new feature. It is called Time-Pass Control. Note that you can only use this when time is frozen. When you freeze time, you can begin to do anything to anyone, like sucking off your friend, and you can set the Time-Pass Timer for as long as you want! You can have yourself suck off your friend for a few minutes or for a whole year! You and your friends, of course, won't experience this passage of time but when you unfreeze time, your friends will get the  _ whole _ impact of your actions all at once. I hope this gives you some room to explore! Have fun :D" _

Sam excitingly rose an eyebrow as a new button with the words "Time-Pass Control" appeared on the screen below him. He pressed it and a big clock emerged with a digital stopwatch under it, reading 00:00 as of now. He looked to the two boys on the couch, who were both still as hard as ever. Their cocks laid on their stomachs with their faces still having lifeless expressions. Sam smirked as he walked towards them, repositioning them so that they weren't just lying randomly on the couch. He lifted Justin's legs as he put Szpytman just to the right. Sam began to push his cock in and out of Justin's hole, placing his legs on top of Sam's shoulders as he fiddled with his phone. He turned the big hour hand on the clock five times so that the stopwatch read 05:00, probably meaning five hours. Then, a big button named "BEGIN" started to blink next to the stopwatch. Sam chuckled as he placed his phone on Justin's stomach, leaving the boy's legs on his shoulders as Sam continued to fuck the frozen boy. He wrapped his right hand around Szpytman's throbbing cock and began to jack it off, turning and winding his hand around the boy's huge package. With his left hand, Sam reached for the phone on Justin's stomach and pressed "BEGIN."

The feeling Sam felt was very eccentric and winding. Right after he pressed the blinking button, he could feel his body speeding up more and more even though he wasn't really putting in more energy than before. He saw his hand blur as it got faster and faster until he suddenly slowed back down to his regular pace. The stopwatch on his phone, still on Justin's stomach, now read 00:00. Sam looked around the room and nothing had changed, but he realized that of course nothing changed, time was still frozen. He pulled away from Justin's body, letting his friend's legs fall down to the floor and shook his right hand alive. After stretching a bit, he sat on the second couch opposite from the two boys and hesitated before letting time go on once more.

The moment he resumed time, Justin and Szpytman made noises Sam didn't know they were capable of making. Their cocks spazzed harder than ever before as they spewed and shot out cum like rockets. Their cum looked like white firecrackers as they exploded out of the boys' twitching cocks, sticking straight up to the ceiling. After the whole situation ended, Justin and Szpytman were sweating bullocks. Their faces were red and they looked extremely tired with their cocks giving a spurt of cum once in a while. They stayed on their couch for a minute or two until Szpytman finally slowly stood up, cracking his neck. Justin followed suit as Sam slowly rose from his position. The boys' stomachs were completely covered with cum top to bottom and it dripped from their abs down to the wet floor.

"This didn't happen," Sam assured as he reached for some tissues.

The boys nodded with barely any strength as they grabbed the tissues Sam offered and began to wipe their entire bodies. It took a long time to clean up the monumental amount of cum that was in the room - they were in places that they did not expect to be in. When they finished, the two boys looked alive once again, talking and laughing once more. Sam realized that all of them were still naked and hard, along with him as well.

"We should probably get dressed, like, right now."

The two boys didn't seem to notice that they were butt-naked until now so when Sam reminded them, they scrambled across the whole room to find their clothes until Justin finally found their clothes stuffed under the couch, personally done by Sam. But the boys didn't need to know that. They all stuffed their clothes back on and just as they all finished dressing, the woman that Sam and Justin gave their money to entered the room.

"It's nine o'clock, boys. Time to go."

All three of the boys nodded simultaneously as they grabbed their belongings. Sam lugged his heavy backpack onto his shoulder and the boys filed out of the room. As they exited the restaurant, they were met with complete darkness compared to when they entered the restaurant. Sam could see the boys' bulges still sticking out of their pants as they ferociously tried to hide them to the best of their ability. However, both ultimately failed since their cocks were too big, which Sam enjoyed. Justin and Szpytman's moms both came to pick them up one by one and Sam was left alone after saying goodbye to Szpytman. He pulled his phone out and went to his favorite app for the last time that night, turning  ** Stay-Hard Control ** off. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and walked towards the direction of his house - he had unfortunately forgotten to call his mom to pick him up.


End file.
